changing all the rules
by jennaravenrose
Summary: chase centered fic, what would happen if chase willed his power away.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changing all the rules

Author: jennaravenrose

Rating: mature

Authors note: everyone I know keeps telling me, write a chase fic so here goes. This takes place both during the movie and after.

Samantha was running late. Her first day back at Spencer and she was about to be late. She was pulling into the school parking lot. When her cell phone rang. She dropped it trying to get it out of her pocket and reached down to get it. That's when she hit him. She slammed on her brakes the second she saw him but she still managed to hit him.

"Ah shit!" she said she threw the car into park and jumped out of her vehicle. The guy she had hit was laying on the ground moaning and swearing."Oh my god are you all right?" she said kneeling down next to him.

She didn't recognize him but Spencer routinely got new students so it was not surprising to see a new face. She technically was new since she had attended the local public high school. After her parents got divorced the year before she found herself forced to leave Spencer in favor of the less expensive public school. It was only through hard work did she earn her way back in here.

Now she was probably going to get kicked out on her first day back. Just for running over a student. Campus security ran over to investigate what was going on. "Are you all right sir?" asked the guard. "Yes I'm fine I think my shoulders only dislocated?" said the boy. Samantha wanted to kick herself."Miss I need you to come with us so we can get some information for an incident report. Sir this guard here is going to escort you to the infirmary." Said the guard.

"But my car?" said Samantha." Are the keys inside?' asked the guard. "Yes" said Samantha. "You" he said pointing to a blond kid in the crowd. "Park her car," said the guard. The guys shrugged and headed for the drivers door. Climbed behind the wheel and started the car.

Sam followed the guard to the security office. She glanced towards the other guard who was escorting the boy towards the infirmary. He glanced in her direction and smiled at her. Samantha's heart skipped a beat, he was so hot and he was smiling at her.

After giving her name and number and all the details she could remember to the guard he had her wait. The blond kid stopped by the security office and brought her purse and keys to her. "Thank you Mr. Garwin that will be all" said the security guard. The boy mock saluted the guard before heading toward the door. The bell hadn't rang yet so he had enough time to make it to class.

"Well Miss Lasiter, that's all I need you can go to class," said the guard. Sam pushed the glasses up on her nose and asked, "can I check on the boy?" said Samantha. The guard picked up his radio and called the other officer on it. "Go ahead," said the voice on the other end "how's the victim?" said the guard on Samantha's end. "Being transported to the hospital, his arms dislocated, will keep advised," said the guard on the other end.

"Satisfied?" said the guard sitting across from her. "Yes, but can I ask one thing?" said Samantha. The guard looked like he was getting impatient with her. "Go ahead" said the guard "what's his name?" said Samantha the guard picked up the radio again "hey Johnny did you get an id on the victim?" said the guard

"Yeah, it's a Chase Collins why?" said the guard now known as Johnny "thanks" said the guards "now get to class and be more careful" said the guard. Sam grabbed her purse off the table by the door and practically ran from the room.

She was halfway to class when her damn cell phone rang again. She grabbed it almost dropped it again and flipped it open "what!" she practically yelled into it."Hey chill its dad I was just checking to see if you made it there ok, and to see how your first day back was going" said her dad. Samantha sighed

"Horrible so far" said Samantha "how so and why didn't you answer me earlier and who the heck is Reid Garwin and why did he answer your phone?" said her dad.

"I didn't answer you earlier because I was busy running over a classmate literally and I have no idea who the heck Reid Garwin is" said Samantha "wait a second did you say running over?" said dad

"Yes I did, but the guys ok, he only got a dislocated shoulder" said Samantha "wait how did this happen?" said dad "you called I dropped the phone because it startled me and the next thing I know I got student plastered on my hood" said Samantha. "Oh, shit are you all right?' said dad "yeah I'm fine, but that does nothing for my image around here" said Samantha

"That still doesn't answer why a boy answered your phone" said dad "the guard had a student park my car that was probably his name, I don't know I was in the security office" said Samantha "you know that name sounds very familiar for some reason" said dad "great well when you figure it out let me know but wait until later to tell me, I don't want to get in trouble for answering my phone in class" said Samantha

"Yes of course honey I'll see you later tonight" said dad and hung up. Samantha put her phone back into her pocket and ran towards class. The bell rang just as she entered the hallway. A teacher told her to walk, which she did, power, walked to class. She slid into the back row in creative writing.

Reid was sitting next to Tyler in the middle row of creative writing. "You'll never guess who's back" said Reid "who?" said Tyler "disaster Lasiter" said Reid "oh shit your kidding, I thought she moved" said Tyler."Nope, she just ran over Chase Collins, you know the guy from the bonfire last night" said Reid "wait ran him over, did she kill him?" said Tyler "nope, just hurt his shoulder, man that girls a menace" Reid said. Right after he said it the door opened and Samantha slid into a seat in the back row.

Reid shook his head and grinned. The girl hadn't changed much since last year. Except maybe for the lack of braces this year. She still wore that ridiculous pigtail braids on both sides of her head. Just like she had since grade school. Reid remembered putting stuff in those pigtails and watching her go home in tears.

In his own ten-year-old way he was trying to tell her to lose the tails. She still wore the glasses she always had before. Ugly bulky black things even a librarian wouldn't wear. One thing had changed though; she had developed curves from somewhere.

She had started sprouting them at twelve. He had noticed it then but was actually shy until he gained the power. He had tried to actually make a move on her back then but instead he ended up pushing her down a flight of stairs with the power. She ended up with a broken arm and would never talk to him again.

Since then he dubbed her disaster lasiter because she was a bit of a klutz. Especially around guys, though ordinarily he would find it cute. In lasiter it was just dangerous. They banned her from shop class back in junior high because someone actually lost a finger due to her klutziness.

Even choir banned her, after the stage mysteriously collapsed during a performance. She had to be the most uncoordinated klutzy girl he knew. She was also the only girl who had ever turned him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing rules chapter 2

Chase was released from the hospital right after they set his arm. They gave him a prescription for pain pills and told him to take it easy with that arm. Chase ended up taking a cab back to Spencer's; he got there in time for third period. He swore under his breath and tried to open his locker one handed. Now he was going to have to find someone with notes from his first two classes to borrow. Just so he wouldn't get behind.

He swore again when the locker refused to cooperate. He glanced around the hallway was deserted so he used to open the damn thing. He had made progress last night at the bonfire; he already had an idea who the members of the covenant were all he needed was to get closer to them.

He closed his locker just as the bell rang and people began pouring into the hallway. "Hey Chase, heard you had a run in with disaster Lasiter?" said Pogue. He said it just as Samantha rounded the corner. She had heard the remark though. She hated that nickname always had and after seeing the blond again she finally remembered where she had heard the name Reid Garwin from.

It was that same little bastard who used to torment her in school the same one who put her through six months of pain because he pushed her down the stairs. The same jerk who had made up that horrible nickname in the first place.

She had wanted to apologize to the boy but not with Garwin standing there. She ducked around the corner and held back the tears. "Guys I'm sure it was an accident," said the Chase boy. Samantha immediately liked him"yeah one of many, just watch your body parts around her she's dangerous" said Reid. no more than you, she wanted to retort, she curled her hands into fists. "Hey do either of you guys have creative writing and Spanish 2 for the first two periods, I kinda missed it" said Chase

"Have creative writing, but can't help you on Spanish, neither of us have it" said Tyler. Chase looked at pogue "don't look at me I never take notes" said Pogue. Chase sighed "well then can I borrow your creative writing notes, Tyler" said chase "yeah sure but it's the same assignment they give every year, write about your summer" said Tyler

Chase frowned and took the notebook from Tyler's hands."Thankds man I'll get it back to you after class" said chase. "No problem" shrugged Tyler. Then he Reid and Pogue wandered off.

Chase started to follow him when a girl collapsed at his feet and he almost tripped on her. "Are you all right?" he asked the girl stood back up and he recognized her from earlier. It was the girl that ran him over. Oh great, just wonderful

"I'm sorry I just wanted to apologize to you, for running you over, I'm Samantha" she said. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and extended her hand to him. "Chase Chase Collins" he said shaking it. "I know it was an accident don't worry about it," said Chase. "Would you let me make it up to you, I could buy you a cup of coffee or something" said Samantha.

"Naw that's ok, I'm fine really I am," said Chase. He was starting to walk away from her. Trying to heed the other boy's words of advice. She really did seem like a walking disaster. He saw her face fall and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

So he did the unthinkable he said, "Maybe another time, ok" before he walked away. He wanted to kick himself afterwards. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't get the covenants power if he was in traction because of some girl.

Samantha's heart did that flutter again when he smiled. She actually leaned on the lockers and sighed. When she went to get up and move off the lockers her blazer caught its button and ripped a big hole in the front of her blazer. She growled in frustration and headed for third period.

It turned out to be history and the teacher sat her next to Chase Collins. It was all she could do to keep her mind on writing notes. Chase eyed the girl sitting next to him. She was cute if you take away the hideous glasses and was to give her a new hairstyle. Other than that she had pleasant curves and a cute face. The klutziness would have to go though. He wondered if he could try magic to get rid of it.

Maybe the rest could be simply suggested by him. She seemed to be interested in him. "So Samantha, do you stay in the dorms?" he asked. The teacher was busy writing notes on the board and had his back to the class. She turned and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Ah no we have a house in town" said Samantha. He seemed to chew the information over for a few second "tell you what, I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow morning if you agree to take those braids out of your hair" said Chase.

Samantha blinked in surprise "ah ok, sure" she answered at last."Ok so where should we meet?" said Chase. "Ah the beanery has good coffee," said Samantha "ok the beanery it is, I'll see you there" said Chase.

Samantha stared at her desk in shock until the bell finally rang. Did she just get asked on a date? The bell rang and she was still sitting there "are you planning and staying in my class Ms Lasiter?" said the teacher "no of course not Mr. Henry." Said Samantha and she quickly gathered her things and headed for the door.

Chase had no idea why he even asked her that. Maybe there was something about the girl that intrigued him. Either way he would figure out what her appeal was and not let it interfere with his plans. Maybe she would be a useful tool. Hell with as accident prone as she was she could probably take out the whole covenant for him.

He smiled at the amusing thought of the son's of Ipswich all in traction because of one girl. It would certainly make taking their power easier if they couldn't fight back. Maybe he could just let her loose on them. He chuckled to himself and a few people gave him strange looks.

He ignored them; he was too busy planning something in his head. He wondered if he could take her klutziness away around everyone but the son's of Ipswich. He smirked it was worth the attempt just to see the consequences. He decided to try it tonight.

After school Samantha headed for her car quickly. She didn't want to be here any longer than was necessary. Garwin and his friends were in most of her classes and she could hear the things he was saying about her. They hurt but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead she focused on her impending date tomorrow morning. She debated if she should tell her dad or not.

She started her car and was about to put it in reverse when her phone rang. She picked it up slowly and answered it."Hey sweetheart how was your day," said dad "great" she sighed into the phone

"I thought it was horrible?" said dad "it was until I got asked out on a date" said Samantha "please tell me its not with that Garwin kid cause I remember who he was now" said dad "no, heavens no its not him, his name is Chase Collins and I'll tell you all about him when I get home" said Samantha

She hung up the phone and put her car into reverse. Pulled out of the space smoothly and headed for home. She turned on her stereo and groaned when she found that Reid had changed her station. She hit the seek button and stopped at the stoplight. Found her favorite station and locked it in. cursing the Garwin boys name the whole time.

Oddly while she sat at the light she felt like she was being watched. She pulled into her driveway and felt the same way. She looked around but didn't see anyone. So she headed for the door.

That night she gushed about a brown haired boy who asked her to coffee the next morning. Her father didn't press her for many details. He did find it amusing that it was the same boy she had run over earlier. "See its fate, you were meant to go to that school" said dad. "Yes I know I just wish Garwin didn't" said Samantha "that boy still giving you a hard time?" said dad "yeah, he brought back my nick name and what's worse he told Chase it," said Samantha

"Well he doesn't seem to care about it does he?" said dad. "I hope not" said Samantha "I'm sure he doesn't if he asked you out, and I do agree with the boy on one thing though, your too old for pigtails honey" said dad. Samantha smiled

"Thanks dad" said Samantha "now don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow" he said. Then he headed for the living room to watch TV. Samantha put her dishes away and headed for her room. She was going to get started on her homework even though the writing assignment wasn't due until Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing rules ch 3

Samantha finished her homework and went to bed. She dreamt about a life without falling down or injuring people randomly. Then she dreamed of Chase and those dreams made her all hot and sweaty and woke her up. She was lying on top of her comforter having kicked it off of her.

She was breathing heavily like she had just run for a block or so. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat up. She felt weird and didn't know why. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Splashed her face with water and debated taking a colder shower than normal.

Chase was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had sent the darkling out to do its work and was just lying there thinking. The room was eerily quiet without the constant chatter of his former roommate. Only good thing about making that boy a darkling was the peace and quiet it brought. Peace that sent his thoughts in another direction. That's what he felt around that Samantha girl.

He frowned maybe it was cause she almost killed him. He sat up and leaned on one arm. Why did he keep dwelling on her? Its not like she was the most attractive girl here. In fact she was down right plain. Just plain enough not to be noticed. Something that would suit him just fine.

What he didn't understand was the attraction. He walked over to the window and looked out. He could however do something to insure his own continued safety. He stepped further back from the window and closed his eyes. Concentrating on exactly what he wanted.

When he was done he felt tired and sat back down on the bed. Leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes. About six hours later the alarm on his nightstand went off. He groggily rolled over and used to hit the snooze button. When it went off for the second time he turned over to look at the time.

Then he sat up promptly swearing. He turned it off and flew out of bed. Pulling open his drawers and throwing on his school uniform. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He had plenty of time to meet Samantha at the coffee house and still be back in time for class.

He headed for the door and turned briefly to lock his door before heading down the hall. He exited the building and walked out of the school's front gates. He looked around once and then after satisfying that no one was about he vanished from sight. Reappearing a few minutes later in an alleyway next to a Pharmacy. He walked out from behind the building. He felt slightly tired from the action and silently vowed to buy a damn car sometime soon.

Samantha pulled up in front of the coffee house she was already running very late. She swore under her breath as she attempted to find a parking spot around the normally crowded coffee shop. She finally managed to find a spot and whipped her vehicle into the vacant spot before someone else claimed it.

She got out of the car quickly amazingly not slamming part of her outfit in the door like she normally would. She headed for the front door of the coffee house at almost a run. She spotted Chase already inside. "Sorry I'm late" she said sliding into the seat across from him. He smiled at her and looked at his watch "I hadn't noticed really, so what are you having?" he asked. He waved for the waitress and she walked over. The woman recognized Samantha and stood a bit farther from the table than she had when she took Chase's order.

Chase noticed this and frowned at the woman. "What can I get for you hon?" said the waitress."Ah a mocha latte" said Samantha. The woman wrote it down and headed back to the counter. Samantha watched her go and frowned she hated it when people reacted that way to her. As if he could read her thoughts Chase said, "don't let her get to you"

She looked back at him and looked embarrassed for a second. "Thanks, I'm sorry it's just" she started to explain. He reached over and rested his hand on top of hers. "Don't you do not have to apologize for her, you did nothing wrong" said Chase. She smiled at him, he was right she knew he was but she still felt bad for the woman's reaction. "Thank you" she said softly.

He grinned at her and he noticed he was still holding her hand. She glanced down at his hand resting on hers. He could feel her nervousness; the power was communicating it to him. Oddly he felt somewhat nervous himself. If his plans were to work, they mustn't know about her.

Part of him didn't want to even involve her. He wanted to keep her safe from this whole thing. Like an innocent part that he could keep away from all this darkness. Unfortunately he couldn't because she was actually instrumental in his plans.

He couldn't afford for her to be a sideline player. No matter how much he wanted to keep her safe. "So, tell me about yourself?" said Chase.

Some time later after discussing everything about her and answering all of her questions about him. He finally asked her what he really wanted to know. "What do you know about the sons of Ipswich?" said Chase. He wanted to gauge her reaction to helping him.

Samantha frowned that wasn't her favorite subject. Spencer's elite boy quartet was something she hated about Ipswich.

He saw her frown and knew he had hit a nerve. "Well there's not much to tell there the most popular guys in school, for obvious reasons" said Samantha. "Do you think there cute?' said Chase. Samantha looked at her hands and the latte between them. "No more closer to annoying" said Samantha

"Yes well I can see why," said Chase."Im not exactly the type of girl that travels with that crowd" said Samantha "that's good, I often find those that do to be shallow" said Chase.

Samantha looked up at him startled. Did he just compliment her? "But you are the type to observe that group" said Chase "yeah, I watch them occasionally" said Samantha "bet you used to a lot" said Chase.

"Yeah but its not polite to gossip" said Samantha Chase looked like he was innocent for a second. He could be a good actor if he chose to be. "Its all right I won't tell anyone" he reassured.

Samantha licked her lips and stared at him gauging what she wanted to tell him. She had no loyalty to the sons. After all they had always made her life hell. Had even injured her once to boot."Yeah I heard things, what do you want to know?" said Samantha. He smiled at her and knew he had her, just by the look on her face.

"Just start at the beginning I'll stop you if I hear something I like" said Chase. "Well lets see, it all started in grade school really" said Samantha "they all came back from camp changed, more confident, some of them slimmer even" said Samantha Chase just nodded. It was getting close to class time so he would have to hear more later. "Can I buy you dinner?" said Chase. Samantha blinked in surprise "ah yeah sure" she agreed.

"They started hanging out with each other more and talking in hushed tones about using something" said Samantha.

"They became more and more secretive and more popular," she said resentfully. Chase raised an eyebrow and asked "and that bothers you doesn't it?" said Chase "yeah I used to be friends with Sims and Garwin before they changed, then they had no more time for me in their little, club" said Samantha.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing rules ch 4

"We better hurry or we'll be late to class," said Chase. He hated to interrupt her but she had confirmed his initial suspicions. He paid for the drinks despite her protest and helped her put her jacket back on. He grabbed his own and threw it on as he walked towards the door.

Samantha initially didn't want to talk about them but Chase seemed like a kindred spirit so she eagerly shared what she knew. Surprisingly it was more than she thought she did. Chase nodded and once in a while made a comment. Mostly for her to clarify some detail.

She reached her truck and unlocked her door. Slid into the drivers seat and reached over to unlock his side. "So you see they've always had a kind of charmed existence," she was saying as she started the car. She didn't hear Chase's reply of "you have no idea" it was drowned out by her rather loud engine.

She put the car into reverse and pulled out of the space, switched gears and headed for school. They pulled up in front of the school in the nick of time. Samantha grabbed her book bag and walked beside Chase into the school. "Well I have to go I have this class," he said. He pointed to a door next to him. She nodded"ok, I guess I'll see you later then" she said and headed for her first class. For the first time in her life feeling like she as in control of her own destiny.

Or she did until she knocked Sims into his locker. Fortunately the janitor was there to see it and was able to get Sims out before the first period began. Samantha hurried to class and quickly took her usual seat way in the back corner. Everything had been going good until she ran into Sims. She saw the boy stride angrily into class and take his usual seat next to Garwin.

He shot her a withering glare as he passed and she sank in her seat.

Chase was sitting in literary class but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was going over the information she had given him. He smiled to think he had found a willing ally and all it took was some kindness.

Not that she wasn't worth it of course. He would need someone to relieve the tension Pogue's cock tease of a girlfriend was sure to cause. He was already making plans in his head. Since tonight was a Thursday already he could just take Samantha out tonight. Wine her and dine her and maybe even later get more than information from her. She seemed more than willing. Plus she was so innocent he didn't have to worry where she had been.

He would go to town with Kate and Sarah tomorrow after school then join them for a night on the town. The only thing that might pose a problem was keeping his relationship with Samantha a secret. With as many secrets as he was used to carrying what was one more? He didn't want to have to lie to Samantha to keep her safe but he would if he had to.

The bell rang and Chase gathered his things and headed for the door. He headed for his next class; he was wondering how he was going to pull this off. He spotted Samantha heading for the other building and wondered what class she was heading to. Hopefully it was more interesting than this one looked. He took a seat on one side of the room. He really didn't care to sit too near Aaron and his cronies. The boy was an idiot and very annoying in Chase's opinion.

Aaron was saying something to his friends and they all laughed at the joke. What a pathetic bunch of losers. The sons of Ipswich were in this class and Chase took the opportunity to observe them. Samantha was right about a lot of things. He wondered how long she had been planning her revenge? He smiled to himself; well this looks like she was finally getting her chance. Besides it might be amusing to see how deep that hatred ran.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Chase, mostly because he was bored and wanted it to. Luckily he didn't have to go out of his way to avoid Samantha. She seemed to be avoiding him. In fact he ate lunch alone and didn't spot her until he was leaving. The son's were hanging around so he couldn't go over to her. She seemed to understand and smiled at him. She didn't do anything embarrassing like wave to him.

She seemed to have eaten lunch out in the yard; he wondered what she did on rainy days. He walked towards his next class. It happened to be PE, something he was looking forward to. Summer seemed to be sticking around for a few more days and it was quite warm today. He glanced at her sadly as if he wanted to say something to her.

The son's were walking towards the gym and he reluctantly followed. She looked so sad sitting all by herself.

Samantha watched him walk out and glance around. She thought about waving to him but he seemed to be hesitating to walk towards her. Maybe he wasn't really interested? She thought dejectedly. Knowing my luck he's gay and was just asking me about the boys cause he had a crush. She sighed to herself so much for having a friend. She stood up and threw the rest of her lunch away before heading to the library for study period.

Ironically she hadn't tripped or fell all day, well except for that incident with Sims. Those boys always unnerved her anyways, ever since they were younger. There was just something weird about them. She sat down at one of the tables in the library and pulled out her books.

She ended up checking out a book for a class project. She was supposed to be doing with Chase, for their history class. She decided to start on the research part of it in advance. She was just starting to read the book she had checked out. When Sims and Garwin walked in. they sat at the table beside hers and she did her best to ignore them. After having talked about them for most of the morning she couldn't help but glance at them. Garwin was sitting back in his chair actually reading a book. Or at least he was attempting to.

Sims was trying to do his work, but Garwin kept messing with him. "What is it?" said Sims. In an exasperated tone of voice. The librarian hushed them and Sims lowered his tone. "I'm trying to work here would you go bug someone else?" said Sims. Garwin sighed "gee thanks" said Garwin. He looked around the room and spotted Samantha sitting next to them. She silently prayed that he would just go bug someone else. Instead he sat down next to her.

She tried to ignore him but her stomach kept doing nervous butterflies. "You look different," stated Garwin. She unconsciously looked up at him. She wasn't sure what to say to him and her mouth had gone dry anyways.he was looking at her like he was considering asking her something. "Its your hair, you lost the kiddie braids" stated Garwin

She didn't really want to engage in a conversation with him. He always made her feel stupid or inferior when she did answer him. So she just nodded, yes to his question.

"You look better that way," he stated. He was about to say something more but the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff, or tried to. She succeeded in dumping her things on the floor.

She bent down and quickly scooped up her stuff. Garwin laughed and Samantha tried to ignore the mocking tone in his voice. "Here let me help you," said Garwin. He picked up one of her books and held it out to her. She went to grab it and he pulled it back out of her reach.

He was teasing her now, when she thought he was just going to be nice for once. She tried to grab it again and he moved it again. "Give it back," said Samantha "what do I get for it?" he said teasingly. She glanced in the direction of the librarian. She was about to reply that all he would get for his trouble was detention.

When Sims took the book from Garwin's hand and handed it to Samantha. "Here, sorry about that" said Sims. Garwin glared at him but Sims ignored him. "Come on we're going to be late," said Sims.

Samantha shoved the book into her bag and headed for the door. "Why do you keep messing with her?" said Sims to Garwin as they left the room. They were out the door before she heard Garwin's answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Changing rules 5

Samantha exited the library into the chaos of the hallway. Garwin and Sims were nowhere in sight so she sighed. Glad that they were gone. She wished they would just leave her alone, especially Garwin. She headed for PE dreading that class. It seemed to be filled with nothing but stuck up cheerleaders and debutants. Her steps unconsciously slowed.

She spotted Sarah, Caleb's new girlfriend enter the locker room in front of her. Kate, who was Pogue's girlfriend, closely followed her. She hung back as long as she could before entering the class. Odd she hadn't tripped anyone all day. She entered the locker room and went strait for her locker. Ignoring the talking around her she grabbed her Swimsuit and headed for the bathroom stalls.

She didn't like changing in front of the other girls. It wasn't because she was fat or anything, just self-conscience. She stripped off her uniform and quickly put on her swimsuit. She wasn't very graceful on land but in the water she was. The ironic thing was she didn't like water at all. The chlorine bothered her eyes and made her skin itch.

She walked out of the bathroom stall and walked back to her locker. She put her uniform inside and locked it. The girls around her were all involved in their own conversations so they didn't pay her any heed. They never did in fact, but the things she knew about them.

She smirked to herself Chase was right she could do a lot of damage with only a few well placed words. She lined up with the other girls and listened intently to the conversations going on around her. Mentally logging the information away for future use.

Several of them were talking about affairs and dumping boyfriends. Nothing-new there, but it was Sarah's conversation with Kate that caught her attention.

"So it was like so freaky, there were like these spiders everywhere," said Sarah. Samantha looked at her funny and Sarah lowered her voice. "But do you really think I should call him?" said Kate."Yes, for the hundredth time call him," said Sarah. The conversation turned to boys then shopping and Samantha lost interest.

The spider comment stuck in her mind though.

Pe went surprisingly well, no one nearly drowned near her this time and the coach stayed out of the water. Much to the woman's relief no one was hurt at all. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her clothes from her locker and headed for the restroom again. She dressed quickly and put her stuff in the laundry. She then headed for the door.

She heard Kate say something about Chase and froze. Listening in to her conversation as she put her shoes on. "Yeah were going to go get some more room supplies then catch that brad pit movie" said Kate. Samantha finished tying her shoes and tried to hold back tears. So he was interested in Kate, she felt so used now. She finished with her shoes and headed for the door not wanting to hear any more.

The rest of the day passed in a slow motion haze. Samantha felt miserable and didn't even notice that she wasn't causing any mishaps at all. She didn't even really snap out of it until the last bell rang. She headed for her truck and unlocked her door. A yellow motorcycle was parked next to it. She threw her bag into the truck and started to get in. when she heard Pogue and Caleb approaching.

She turned and looked at the approaching duo. Then went to climb into her truck her foot slipped and the door flew backwards and hit the bike. The bike promptly fell over with a loud crash. Samantha froze in horror "oh shit" she said "my bike!" yelled Pogue running forward. Then he glanced at her and swore. "Damn it couldn't you park somewhere else," he ranted.

"You shouldn't even be around people you're a menace" said Pogue angrily. He pulled his bike back up onto its wheels. "I'm, I'm sorry" Samantha stuttered. He was obviously incredibly pissed "you better have insurance" stated Pogue angrily "Pogue calm down I'm sure she didn't mean to do it" said Caleb "she never means to do it that's the point but how long before she kills someone by accident" said Pogue.

Tears had sprung to Samantha's eyes, she had had enough today. Between Chase going out with Kate and all the other things today this boy's attitude over a stupid scratch on his bike was just too much. She angrily reached into her glove compartment and pulled out her insurance card. Pulled a pen off of her dashboard and wrote down the claim number. She handed the card to Caleb because Pogue was still ranting about how much of a menace to society she was.

"Its ok, he doesn't really mean it," said Caleb. He saw the tears and was trying to be nice despite his friend's behavior. She looked at him sadly and then at the raging teen and said "yes he does"

She got into her truck started it up and drove away. She had to stop twice to wipe her eyes. She headed for home hoping her insurance was enough to cover the damage to Pogue's bike. She pulled into her driveway and shut off the truck. Her father's car was gone which meant he was at work. She could really use his advice and a hug right now. She leaned her head on her steering wheel and cried.

She didn't stop until her throat was sore and she couldn't draw a breath without it hurting. She shakily got out of her car and headed for her front door. She unlocked her door and walked into the empty house. Throwing her book bag down on the floor she ignored the blinking light on the answering machine. Instead she headed for the kitchen pulled open her fridge and pulled out the Ben and jerry's.

Grabbed a spoon and headed back into the living room. She pushed the button on the answering machine and then pulled the lid off of her ice cream. Digging her spoon into the New York super fudge as the first message played. It was a telemarketer so she deleted it. The second was from her insurance. The last one was from Chase. "Samantha I'm sorry I'm going to be a bit late for our date but I'm still coming see you at eight" said Chase

Samantha stopped eating and hit replay, not sure she heard it right. Sure enough it was the message. So he really meant to pick her up. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the second woman. She took another bite of her ice cream and picked up the phone. Dialed her insurance's number and talked to the woman.

They said something about a shop and an estimate and having already talked to Pogue. So she told the woman to call her and keep her informed after all how much could one scratch cost to fix.

She flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV, tuning it to a music channel. Then pulled out her homework. She did two assignments and then debated on just starting dinner.

She was just heading for the kitchen when the phone rang. Samantha picked it up quickly. It was her dad. "Hey hun bad news for tonight I have to work late so you'll be eating alone," said dad. Samantha remembered Chase's phone call and said "actually a friend asked me to dinner do you mind if I go?" said Samantha "oh how sweet of course not honey you need to get out more just be back by curfew" said dad. "Sure no problem" said Samantha

"Oh and honey don't eat all the Ben and jerry's" said dad then he hung up. Samantha put the phone back on the cradle and took another bite of the ice cream. She sat back down and finished her homework between bites of ice cream.

She realized she had eaten almost the whole container and put the lid back on it. She put it away in the freezer and decided to go take a shower and change clothes. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She turned on the water and climbed in. loosing her worries to the rush of warm water. She scrubbed her hair and rinsed off. Climbed out and walked down the hall with only a towel wrapped around her. She was just about to go into her room. She glanced at the clock above the mantle it read eight o clock.

"You know you should really learn to lock your doors when your home alone" said Chase. Samantha turned back towards the living room. Only to see Chase reclined on her sofa. She could have sworn he hadn't been there before she turned. She stared at him in shock and he just smiled at her. "How did you?" she asked. He stood up and walked closer to her. "I told you, you should have locked your door," said Chase. He stopped very close to her and rested his hands on her bare shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Changing rules ch 6

Pogue spent the rest of the day at the shop getting an estimate for the damages and having his oil changed. He called the insurance number she had given to Caleb for him. Her insurance was barely enough to cover the damages. He had to give Kate a rain check on the movie she wanted to see. So she said she was taking Sarah instead. Then Caleb called and started talking to him about Reid using.

After he was able to reassure Caleb and had the scare of a lifetime when it sounded like Caleb crashed. Caleb picked up the phone and claimed he was ok, but Pogue could hear the fear in his friend's voice. They made plans to discuss it at Nicky's tomorrow night.

"Oh and Pogue you should apologize to Lasiter" said Caleb "hell no, man do you know how much her damage cost to fix?" said Pogue.

"No but with a ducati I'm sure it wasn't cheep, but you did hurt her feelings" said Caleb "no, look I feel bad about what I said but she deserved it" said Pogue. "Maybe, maybe not" said Caleb "well whatever man I got to go" said Pogue. He hung up the phone and thought about Lasiter.

Across town Pogue Parry was the last thing on her mind as Chase Collins was caressing her shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?" said Chase "no but I'm sure you told Kate" said Samantha "Kate? Kate means nothing to me she's nothing more than bait," said Chase.

That stole the thunder out of what she was going to say. "You are who I want not some bit of fluff who's only trying to make her meat head boyfriend jealous" said Chase. He put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her closer. Meeting her eyes as he said it. "Bait for what?" said Samantha. He pulled the glasses from her face. "I hate these things," said Chase.

Chase looked away from her "that's complicated" he answered "is that why you were asking me about her boyfriend and his friends?" said Samantha. "Yeah, mostly why?" said Chase "are you planning to hurt them?" asked Samantha. Chase eyed her "maybe" he answered cautiously.

"Well please do, their assholes every single one of them" said Samantha angrily "what happened?" said Chase. Samantha bit her lip and glanced up at him. She had tears in her eyes. Anger immediately flooded his mind. He quickly quelled it when her fish tank behind her started to boil.

"I accidentally knocked over Pogue's stupid bike and he said all these horrible things about me" she sobbed. Chase put his arms around her. "Its ok, I'll take care of them trust me" said Chase. She sniffled into his shoulder he tilted her head back. "Now go get dressed I'm hungry" said Chase

Samantha looked down and realized that she had been that close to a guy while only dressed in a towel. She blushed and headed for the room. Grabbed a cute dress from her closet and threw on some under garments. Then pulled it over her head. Making sure the dress was down on all sides she headed back into the living room. She pulled her handbag out of her backpack. "Ok ready" she said. She threw her purse strap over her shoulder.

He blinked in astonishment, Samantha was hot. The uniform apparently hid it too well. "Wow" said Chase. Samantha looked down at her outfit. Was that bad or good? "You look incredible," said Chase. She blushed in embaressment."Really cause this is really old" said Samantha. "It doesn't look like it," said Chase "thanks" said Samantha.

"Shall we go?" said Chase. "Sure" said Samantha. She sounded nervous to him and he wondered if she had ever been on a date before. He put his arm around her back and led her to the door. She stopped to lock the door before heading for her truck. "Where's your car?" she asked, "I don't have one at the moment" said Chase.

"Oh ok then I guess we'll take my truck" said Samantha "do you mind if I drive?" said Chase. "No of course not" said Samantha. She tossed him her keys and climbed in the passenger side when he unlocked it.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. "Why is it so loud?" he asked. "Oh it needs a new muffler," said Samantha. Chase shook his head, great he was driving a redneck truck. Well at least he wasn't wearing flannel, he thought as he turned onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" said Samantha "Marblehead" answered Chase "why?" said Samantha "Samantha you know how you asked me why I was using Kate as bait" said Chase "yeah, why" said Samantha.

"Well, I'm after revenge Samantha, those boys did something to my family, and I don't want them to know about you" said Chase. He surprised himself by how easy it was being honest with her. "Samantha how much do you know about Ipswich's history?" asked Chase

"Well I know the boys are descendants of the founding fathers" said Samantha "and what about, I don't know, witchcraft" said Chase "well not much really other than some people think of it as a religion and they had the witch trials here," said Samantha.

"Can I tell you something without freaking you out?" said Chase. He had thought about this long and hard before deciding on this route.

"Sure go ahead I don't scare easily," said Samantha. Chase licked his lips and quieted the engine so she could hear him. "There was once five families who founded Ipswich the fifth was accused of witchcraft by those he thought of as brothers, the ancestors of the son's of Ipswich" said Chase

"Oh, shit what happened to him?" said Samantha "he was tortured and killed but not before he fathered a child," said Chase "and that child?" said Samantha.

Chase held his breath for a second "please don't tell this to anyone" said Chase "you're his descendant aren't you?" said Samantha "yeah, and I want to pay them back for their ancestor's treachery" said Chase.

Samantha looked out at the road and then back at Chase "what can I do to help?" she said. Chase smiled at her. "I'll tell you when I need it, but for now we have to pretend like you aren't involved in this or they could hurt you," said Chase.

She snorted in contempt "too late Garwin did that when he was a child" said Samantha "did what?" said Chase. he sounded confused did she have some sort of crush on Garwin? "He pushed me down a flight of stairs and broke my arm and then tried to claim it was my fault" said Samantha "ah, I see, well they can do worse, just let me handle them" said Chase. He pulled up in front of a small seaside diner and parked.

"Just as long as you promise me one thing," said Samantha. "That depends on what you want," said Chase "just promise me if you get the chance to, you'll break Garwin's arm for me" said Samantha.

Chase smiled a wicked and devious smile and said "my dear it would be my pleasure"

"Then you have my word nothing you say to me will ever be heard by anyone else," said Samantha. She looked him right in the eye when she said it. He longed to tell her the whole story right then and there to just spill his guts to the girl sitting next to him.

Instead he reached for the door handle and opened it. "Thank you" he said. She smiled back at him and said "my pleasure" before hoping out of the truck herself. She closed the door and waited for him to come around to her side. He did and then led her towards the restaurant door. The waiter seated them rather quickly and gave them menus. He must have made reservations she thought.

"Order whatever you want," said Chase. He glanced at the menu and decided on the surf and turf platter. Samantha got the all you can eat shrimp feast, which started with shrimp scampi and breaded butterfly shrimp.


	7. Chapter 7

Changing rules 7

The meal was delicious and Chase was so funny. She really liked spending time with him. He didn't talk about the son's all night. He did talk about himself some but he also asked about her interests. He thought it was wonderful she was in the drama club. Most people would say she was a complete nerd. Maybe she was a little bit but that wasn't all her fault.

It was the reputation that she had gained from that grade school incident. Unfortunately she had made the rumors true over the years. For the life of her she didn't know why. "So anyways there I was about to pass, the Wilkinson guy and he got a cramp, go figure" said Chase "so I take it you won?" said Samantha "of course, I was the best Hastings had" said Chase "you sound like you miss it" said Samantha

Chase looked at the half empty glass of soda in his hand "yeah actually I do, but I have something I have to do here," said Chase. He seemed like he didn't want to go into that subject here so she said. "Yeah I actually miss the public school here" said Samantha "your kidding you went to a public school?" said Chase "well yeah I had to after the divorce" said Samantha.

Chase made a sympathetic face "ouch I bet that sucks" said Chase "it does and it doesn't I was always closer to my dad than my mom, what about your parents?" asked Samantha Chase looked sad for a second and then wiped his hand down his face.

"They died last year" he said softly "oh how horrible, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up" said Samantha. She reached across the table and put her hands on top of his. He squeezed them and said "that's all right you didn't know and it helps to talk about it if you know what I mean" said Chase "so you don't have any family at all?" said Samantha. "No my mom died when I was a baby and the Collins, my adoptive family died last year" said Chase "what about your dad?" said Samantha. "He died a few months before I came here, he was ill for a long time" said Chase.

Damn he was going to have to watch himself with this girl. She seemed to just slip past his guard so easily. To top it off she was smart almost too smart for her own good. What if she figured out what he could do, how would he handle it? He didn't know and that scared him.

"I'm sorry to hear that but at least he's at peace now" said Samantha. She squeezed his hand and he put one of his on top of hers and wrapped fingers around her hand. He was about to say something to her when the waitress came by and asked if they wanted more soda. "No thank you" said Chase Samantha shook her head no and the woman took the hint and walked away.

"Samantha can I ask you not to repeat my family history to anyone?" said chase "of course, I've already agreed to that remember" she said "thank you" he said. The waitress set the bill on the table and walked away. Chase flipped it over and looked at it. It was expensive but the food had been good and the service as well. "So how about you show me this horrible public school you were forced to attend," said Chase. "Sure why not its right here in Marblehead" said Samantha. Chase got up and put his jacket on. Samantha followed suit and walked with him to the register. He paid with a credit card and waited for the woman to ring it up. He signed the receipt and she handed him back the silver card.

Samantha glanced at the credit card in his hand as he handed it to the cashier. She used to have credit cards like that. She missed having them and being in the company of someone who did only served to remind her of how far they had fallen because of her mom.

Her mom was probably somewhere in the Caribbean eating caviar and sipping champagne, While Samantha and her dad lived on top ramen and hot dogs. Sometimes she really resented that woman. Chase saw her make a fist and then cover it up quickly. He smiled slightly amused; she was too easy to read sometimes. He would have to teach her how to hide that.

He put his hand on her back and guided her towards the door. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. She shrugged "nothing, I was just thinking about my mom" she said he tightened his grip on her waist as he walked her towards the truck. "Do you want to talk about it?' he asked. She looked down and away from him, she felt silly for even thinking about the woman. "You'll think its stupid" she said "let me decide that ok, now tell me" said Chase.

He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"It, just that, oh crap this is going to sound wrong but sometimes I hate her" said Samantha "for what part?' said Chase. "For the whole selfish lot of her actions, she doesn't care about anyone but her, not dad and not." she started to sob.

He pulled her into a hug "you" he said softly. "Yeah me, I'm sorry I'm such a horrible date, if you want to take me home I'll understand" said Samantha.

"No, and your not I understand really I do, but that was her fault not yours" said Chase she sniffled "how did you?" said Samantha. "I could see it in your eyes sometimes, when you think no one notices" said Chase "that's why you sit alone, because you figure if your own mom is embarrassed by you everyone else will be too" said Chase

Her eyes widened "wow you should be a psychiatrist, your damn near psychic" said Samantha "naw just been to enough of them myself" said Chase. "Now come on, lets see your old school" said Chase. He unlocked the truck door and reached over the seat to get hers.

She climbed in and closed the door. She had to give him directions because he was unfamiliar with Marblehead. They finally pulled up in front of an old building. It wasn't gothic looking like Spencer's. In fact the architecture was rather plain, compared to that place. "Well there it is my former school," she said wistfully. "You miss it don't you?" said chase "yeah at least here is was just another nerd not the school disaster squad like at Spencer" said Samantha.

"Can I ask you something?" said chase. "Yeah sure go ahead" said Samantha "were you Klutzy as a child?" said Chase "no actually I wasn't it wasn't until Garwin pushed me down the stairs that's when I started to be a klutz why?" said Samantha. Chase bit his lip to keep from laughing. So that is what he felt when he tried to make her only klutzy around the sons.

"Oh I don't know maybe they have something to do with your Klutziness," said Chase. Her eyes widened "do you think the rumors of their families practicing witchcraft were true?' she said "whoa there hon no one said witchcraft" said Chase. His heart had actually skipped a beat how could he be so stupid? "Oh sorry, I just thought there might be some truth to those rumors" said Samantha "what rumors?" said Chase "oh nothing really just that strange stuff seems to occur around their families has for like generations" said Samantha "strange like what?" said chase "oh like I don't know like unusual good luck and another thing you never see their parents" said Samantha.

"Maybe they don't have any" said Chase "no I know Caleb still has a mom at least but no one can remember attending his dad's funeral" said Samantha.

Damn she really was observant wasn't she? He grinned to himself and so near the truth, he debated telling her right then and there. "What do they say is the reason for the unusual gifts so to speak?" said Chase. This was getting very interesting. She seemed to have actually figured it out on her own. She laughed before replying, "They say it was some sort of pact with the devil," said Samantha

Chase laughed at that. Could be but he doubted it. "That's silly" said Chase "so what do you think it is?" said Samantha. Chase froze oh shit how do I answer that? He licked his lips and looked at her closely. Did he dare tell her? Or should he risk her finding out on her own? "I think that there is something strange about them but I'm not entirely sure what" said Chase. Chicken his mind screamed at him, the power screamed at him to show her.

"Yeah you are" said Samantha. Her tone was challenging and he shut off the engine and looked at her closely "why do you say that?" he said softly. He had a hard edge to his voice that he didn't have before. She suddenly felt nervous for some reason but figured if he was mad about it she might as well speak her peace.

"Because of they way your jaw tightened when I said witchcraft," said Samantha he turned back to the steering wheel. "Why do you think I did that?" said Chase she shrugged

"Because you know something I obviously don't, maybe something to do with an ancestor," she said cautiously. He turned back to the steering wheel and was silent for quite some time. Then he began laughing, almost hysterically "oh this is just too much" said Chase. She silently wondered if she was in a car with a madman

He looked at her with tears of mirth shining in his eyes "oh Samantha you are so wonderful, I can't hardly believe it" said Chase. she was sitting real close to the door. His behavior was scaring her.

"Do you have any idea how right you are?" he said softly. He scooted closer or maybe she was sliding towards him she couldn't tell. She ended up face to face with him and she swallowed nervously. "Can I show you something?" he said softly. She raised one eyebrow; please say it's not you privates she thought.

He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded to dazed by the unexpected kiss to say anything else. He looked right in her eyes and used.

Her eyes widened in surprise as his eyes went black and the truck lifted into the air. She found herself clinging to him. He smiled at her and she self-consciously relaxed her grip.

The truck lowered back to the ground before someone saw it floating. "Wow!" said Samantha. His eyes went back to normal as the truck touched down. "You did that?" said Samantha. "Yes" he said. He was eyeing her cautiously; if she freaked out he would have to kill her like he did his former roommate. "Wow!" she said again she looked at her lap then back at him. "They can do that too can't they?" said Samantha. He nodded yes "oh shit" said Samantha

"You can't say anything" said Chase "oh yeah right like I'm going to do that, they'll think I'm crazy on top of being a klutz" said Samantha."Oh I don't know, the son's would believe you," said Chase. She shuddered "no thanks, don't think they would be too happy about me knowing their little secret, do you?" said Samantha


	8. Chapter 8

Changing rules 8

"No they won't" agreed Chase. "And they might try to hurt you" said Chase "hurt us, don't you mean?" said Samantha "yeah, if they find out about me" said Chase "you think they won't eventually figure it out?" said Samantha "maybe, but until then, lets not say anything ok" said Chase. "Including the dating?" said Samantha "yeah especially that, I'm sorry but it places you in too much danger" said Chase "and complicates your plans" she said "yeah that too" he said.

Samantha smiled wickedly it was like playing spy. This could be fun if she did it right. "Do you want me to spy on them for you?" said Samantha "can you do it without being obvious?' said chase "of course I do it all the time, and now I know what to look for" said Samantha

"Just be careful, don't get caught" said Chase she shrugged "if I do I can always say I was watching one of them cause I had a crush" she said grinning at him. He laughed at her silly grin.

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her sitting there contentedly, and smiled. It felt good to have someone who cared for him and accepted him for everything he was. He started the truck and headed for town, intent on getting back on the highway

. They were sitting at a stoplight when a black hummer pulled up behind them. She glanced back at it and swore. "Oh shit that's Tyler and Reid behind us" said Samantha Chase stiffened "oh shit" he said.

Samantha tried not to panic. If they sped off Tyler would think it weird and probably ask questions. Or worse try to talk to them right now. "Go down to the next light and turn" said Samantha.

"Why what's down there?" said Chase "warehouse district, badly lit we need to loose them" said Samantha "they might follow us" said Chase "let them I have an idea" said Samantha

He would have looked at her but didn't want to give the car behind him a clear view of his profile. The light changed and Chase sped off. Signaling at the last minute he changed lanes and turned at the stop sign, only slowing to a rolling stop as he did so. They pulled into the deserted warehouse district and she directed them into a loading chute by an abandoned building. "Now what?" said Chase. His heart was racing in fear as well as excitement.

"Now this will sound strange but look like a dad" said Samantha "say what?' said Chase. "Can you change the way you look?" said Samantha "yeah" he replied ," so do it, look older they have no idea what my dad looks like" said Samantha. She was eyeing the opening expecting to see the hummer any minute now. She glanced back at Chase and he looked way different.

Close to her dad but not quite. "That's perfect now pull out and head down the docks and turn on the first street you come to," said Samantha. Normally Chase would have had a problem taking orders from a girl but she was just as dead as he was if they were caught. He prayed her plan would work.

They pulled out slowly and Chase did as she asked. Turning down the street in question they passed right in front of the two boys while they sat at a stoplight. She glanced back at them watching them in the rear view mirrors to see what they were doing.

"Man I'm sure she wouldn't date Chase," said Tyler. "Just follow them I want to make sure," said Reid. They changed lanes suddenly and Tyler sailed past the turn "shit!" Reid swore beside him "hold on" said Tyler he made a u turn and headed back. Cruising slowly through the neighborhood. "Where did they go?" said Reid.

"Look man it ain't them" said Tyler "I want to be sure" said Reid "man what is with you, so what if she is" said Tyler "she deserves better" said Reid "then she's out of your league" said Tyler. He pulled up to a stoplight. "What is that supposed to mean?" said Reid "man you've been giving that girl shit ever since grade school just leave her ass alone" said Tyler "I can't" said Reid.

Just as he said it the truck pulled out in front of them. "There they are" said Reid "gee thanks captain obvious" said Tyler the light changed and he followed them. If he didn't humor Reid he would never hear the end of it tonight or any other night.

He signaled and switched lanes coming up behind them.

"He's about to pass us on your side" said Samantha. She was trying not to look at them as they came up beside her truck. They stopped at another light and both people in the truck held their breaths.

Tyler signaled and changed lanes coming up alongside the driver's side. Reid rolled his window down so he could see clearer. The driver of the truck wasn't Chase at all but an older guy. He waved shortly at the man when he glanced at them. Samantha looked around the man and then looked away. The light changed and the truck took off first.

When they were a good ways down the street they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh shit that was close," said Chase. "No kidding I thought we were busted for sure," said Samantha

"Good plan by the way" said Chase "thanks, it was last minute, I wasn't sure if you could even do it" said Samantha.

"Oh yeah, so glad I could" said Chase. And very glad you think on your feet my dear Samantha. He added mentally. He turned into the freeway turn lane and waited for an opening. Then he turned onto the highway. She glanced behind them. They were nowhere to be seen. "Are they back there?" he asked

"I don't know their vehicle is black so I can't tell in this light" said Samantha. "Then I guess I'll have to stay this way until we are sure" he said she sighed and turned back around "I'm sorry" said Samantha "don't be your quick thinking saved our asses" said Chase.

It sounded funny coming out of someone who looked like her dad and she giggled. "What?" said Chase "just that I'm dating an older man" she said grinning at him "oh very funny, haha" said Chase

"So I guess that means I'm robbing the cradle?" teased Chase back .she laughed out loud and quipped "or committing incest" she said "uh uh, not this old boy" said Chase.

She glanced back and saw the hummer. It sped around them and vanished into the night.

Chase waited until they were way ahead of him before he dropped his illusion. Keeping that up for so long was making him feel old. The last thing he wanted was to really resemble her dad.

She sighed beside him and glanced at him "much better" she said "oh yeah, I don't want to look like my dad until its time, thank you" said Chase. "That was how your dad looked?" said Samantha "yeah I didn't have anything else to go on for inspiration so I improvised" said Chase. "You did very good, even had the dad disapproving frown down pat" said Samantha "really?" said Chase

"Yeah I think Garwin thought you were going to yell at him," said Samantha. They pulled up in front of her house and Chase parked in the driveway. Her dad still wasn't home, thank god, she wouldn't have to explain why she was pulling up with a boy in the drivers seat. He shut off the car and climbed out. She met him at the front of the truck and he leaned down and kissed her goodnight.

"Night Samantha, remember what I said and don't be offended if I ignore you ok" said Chase "I won't, and I had fun tonight" said Samantha. "Maybe we'll do it again some other night" said chase "yeah but lets go farther than Marblehead we don't want a repeat performance of tonight's act" said Samantha.

"Good idea, night Samantha" he said "night Chase" said Samantha as he walked down her driveway. He turned the corner and kept walking. Deciding to take a bus back to the campus. He had used more than enough power tonight disguising himself.

Part of him wondered why Garwin and Sims were so interested in whom she was with. Maybe it was something he could exploit. He would have to look into it. He turned onto the main street and sat down on a bus bench. The bus came a few seconds afterwards and he rode it back to campus. He really needed to get a car. He thought as he got off the bus and walked onto the campus.

Heading for his dorms. He was walking up the stairs when he spotted Garwin walking out of the showers on the men's floor. "Just getting in?" said Garwin "yep" said Chase and unlocked his door and closed it on Garwin's face.

He sat down on the bed and pulled off his shoes and shirt. Slowly stripping down to his under shorts, before climbing into bed.

Reid watched Chase close the door on his face in surprise. He walked down the hall thinking to himself. If he had been out with Samantha his getting back now would make sense. But she had been out with an older guy who Reid assumed was her dad. Or least he hoped the man was because he was just way too old for her. He unlocked his door and walked in. "well?" said Tyler "he just got in," said Reid "are you sure you felt it?" said Tyler "yes didn't you?" said Reid. He tossed his shower supplies into a corner.

"I don't know it felt like something but you saw who she was with" said Tyler "yeah I know, I just, I don't know something's not right" said Reid. "Whatever man we have class tomorrow get some sleep, I am" said Tyler

He rolled over and went to sleep a few minutes later. Reid frowned at the younger boys back. He still couldn't shake his misgivings though.


	9. Chapter 9

Changing rules 9

Reid tossed and turned all night. His dreams filled with horrible images of Samantha screaming before she was consumed by fire. He woke up in a cold sweat at least once. Something was standing by his bed and he almost screamed when he saw it. The ghastly figure vanished and he knew he had seen the darkling that Caleb said something about yesterday.

That cinched it no more sleep tonight. He thought and sat up in bed. Flung back the covers and climbed out of bed. He turned on the light and Tyler grumbled. The boy buried his head in the pillow. The boy could sleep through anything.

Besides Reid had the odd feeling the darkling was meant for him this time.

Then his thoughts turned to Samantha and his dreams. "Great I'm being haunted twice" he murmured.

"Say what?" said Tyler "oh great now you wake up" said Reid. "Dude it's three in the morning go to sleep," said Tyler. "We just got visited by a darkling," said Reid "well tell it to get the light next time, go to sleep," said Tyler

"Man did you even hear me?" said Reid "yeah I heard you darkling, insomnia, going to sleep now," said Tyler. Reid grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the sleeping boy.

"Reid!" said Tyler. Making a grab for the blanket. "Hey baby boy didn't know you slept

commando" said Reid. Tyler blushed. "Reid knock it off and go back to bed" said Tyler "I can't I keep having nightmares" said Reid. Reid sat down on the desk chair beside him.

Tyler groaned grabbing the discarded blanket from the floor where Reid had dropped it. He pulled it back over himself. And laid there staring at the ceiling, when he realized Reid had gotten him up and he wasn't about to be able to sleep anymore tonight until he dealt with whatever was bugging Reid.

"Nightmares about what?" said Tyler. "About Lasiter, dying, painfully" said Reid. "Her first names Samantha and dying how?" said Tyler. Reid closed his eyes and had a pained look on his face. "Burning, she was burning and screaming for me to help her" said Reid

"Man you got it bad" said Tyler "got what bad?" said Reid "why don't you just admit you like her and ask her out?" said Tyler.

Reid looked at the floor "because she still hates me" said Reid. "Man that was grade school she can't still be mad about that" said Tyler. "No? Then why does she walk away from me every time she sees me?" said Reid

"Maybe you scare her you ever think of that?' said Tyler. Reid put his face down on the back of the chair. "She scares me," he said softly. Tyler turned to look at him with a funny look on his face. "So face your fears," said Tyler. "I'm afraid she still hates me," said Reid.

"So make it up to her, apologize, and stop using that nickname," said Tyler.

"Yeah, I suppose I should pull back the klutz spell too" said Reid. That got Tyler's attention. "Wait you mean all this time she was under a spell?" said Tyler "yes, I did it when we first came back and couldn't undo it" said Reid.

"If Caleb ever finds out he's gonna kill you" said Tyler "then don't let him find out" said Reid. "Why?" said Tyler "why cause he'll kill me, like you said" said Reid "no why did you do something like that to her?' said Tyler

Reid shrugged "I don't know, it didn't start that way, I just was trying to knock her into my arms" said Reid guiltily. "And?" said Tyler "and I knocked her down the stairs instead" sad Reid glumly.

Tyler's mouth dropped open "oh shit she was right?" said Tyler "yeah, but I couldn't apologize cause I used to do it" said Reid. "Man you didn't even say you were sorry?" said Tyler "no instead I made up a stupid nickname for her and blamed her for falling just so Caleb wouldn't know it was me using" said Reid

"Oh man, no wonder she hates you, she has good reason to," said Tyler. Reid's face fell and he looked down further. He almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I just wish now I could take it all back, I even tried to lift it but I couldn't," said Reid.

Tyler frowned "when did you try?" said Tyler "about two nights ago, why?" said Reid "about the time Caleb first saw the darkling" said Tyler "what you don't think she's doing it do you?" said Reid. "No of course not she would have done something by now but maybe you should apologize anyway" said Tyler.

"Yeah maybe" said Reid "look man at least stop calling her that blasted name and maybe try again to drop the spell" said Tyler "will you help me?" said Reid. Tyler looked at the pleading look on his friends face and sighed "yeah sure, but if this doesn't work we go to Caleb with it" said Tyler "it'll work" said Reid. "It has to" said Reid softly.

Reid sat down on Tyler's bed and reached out his hand to the younger boy. He felt weird holding his best friends hand but physical contact always strengthened a group working. They closed their eyes and focused on Samantha. After about ten minutes they felt an answering ripple and knew they succeeded. They let go of each other's hands and sat back. "Now go back to sleep" said Tyler

Reid watched the younger boy roll over and begin to snore again. He wished it were that easy for him to go to sleep. He sat up for the rest of the night just watching Tyler sleep and worrying about Samantha.

Meanwhile Samantha was also up and staring at the ceiling too. She couldn't sleep she kept dreaming about dying. In all of them it was the son's killing her. Which she thought was probably brought on by Chase's warning. Unfortunately she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling.

Every time she thought about them she got cold chills. She got out of bed with a growl and headed for her bathroom. Intent on soaking her tension away in the tub.

She was walking towards the bathroom door when she suddenly felt dizzy.

She grabbed her desk to keep from falling. The wave passed as quickly as it came. It left her shaking however and she sat down at her desk until her legs were steady.

After a few minutes she climbed to her feet and continued on into the bathroom. She turned on the water and climbed into the nice warm water. Leaning back against the tub with a sigh, she let her thoughts drift.

They slowly drifted to Chase and their date tonight. She didn't like the idea of pretending nothing was between them. Especially when she felt such a strong connection to the guy. If what he said about the boys was true, then it was necessary. Disagreeable but necessary. She sighed; he had promised that when this was over they would no longer need to hide their relationship.

She started to drift off to sleep in the tub and reluctantly got out. Dried off and headed back to bed. It felt like she had just gone to sleep when the alarm went off. She dressed quickly and headed towards the kitchen.

Grabbed a bowl for some cereal and poured a bowl of frosted flakes. Grabbed herself a cup of coffee from the pot and added creamer and sugar. She sat at the table eating as her dad walked into the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and sat down "so how was your night?" asked dad "great" said Samantha between bite "did you enjoy your date?" said dad. Samantha froze midbite "date?" said Samantha "well I'm assuming it was a boy or you have really tall girlfriends" said dad "really tall?" said Samantha. She was thoroughly confused and half asleep. "Your seat in your truck was all the way back, your short, do the math dear" said dad

"Oh" said Samantha said in shock. "Yeah we had fun, he's really nice you'd like him" said Samantha. "What's his name?" questioned dad. "Chase" said Samantha. "Well when you get the chance I'd like to meet him" said dad "sure dad no problem," said Samantha. She finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "See you after school?" said Samantha "no I think I'm gonna end up working late again" said dad

"So what's her name?" said Samantha "Cindy" dad answered on reflex "hey wait a minute I'm supposed to ask those type of questions" said dad in mock offense. "Oops sorry dad" said Samantha "all right see you later hon" said dad "later dad, luv ya" said Samantha.

She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Heading for the truck she unlocked the door and immediately saw what he meant. She laughed to herself, she never realized how tall Chase really was. She shifted the seat back into position and started it. Pulled out of the driveway and headed for school.


	10. Chapter 10

Rules 10

Samantha pulled onto the campus and parked at the farthest part of the parking lot. She didn't want another incident like the one with Pogue's bike. She got out and headed for the first building that she had classes' in. she mingled with the flood of students walking towards the front doors. She watched with envy as girls met up with their friends and gave each other warm greetings.

She turned her head away from the pleasant scene, wishing someone would greet her like that. She knew Chase would if they weren't keeping their relationship a secret. She spotted Garwin and Sims waiting for someone out front and instantly ducked behind a group of cheerleaders.

Walked behind them and was about to go through the door when someone yelled her name. She turned towards the sound, thinking that maybe it was someone else but instinctly answering.

It turned out to be Sims who hailed her. He approached her at almost a jog, Garwin right behind him "hey mind if we walk with you?" said Sims "ah why?" said Samantha. She was caught off guard by the request. "Because we want to" said Sims.

She frowned at him but conceded, spying on them would be easier if she got close to them. Garwin fell in step beside Samantha. She tried to ignore him. "Can I talk to you about something?" said Reid.

She glanced at him and licked her lips nervously. She didn't really feel comfortable talking to Garwin but agreed to let him say whatever was on his mind. She kept walking though and stopped at her locker. Unlocked it amazingly without any trouble and put her last period books away and grabbed the ones for her first class.

"I just wanted to um, I er" said Reid nervously. She looked at him and wondered why Reid was acting so nervous. Reid glanced at Tyler and Tyler nodded at him. Reid took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ah apologize to you for being such an ass all these years" he said in a rush.

She blinked in surprise and stared at him. She stopped walking and just stood there. "Say what?" said Samantha "I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said Reid she looked at him like he had lost his mind and said "okay"

Then she walked into class and sat down. Reid sat down next to her and Tyler sat on her other side. She was used to sitting alone, this was weird. Not to mention slightly unnerving.

"I know I've been a complete asshole to you," said Reid. She laughed out loud and several students turned to look at her. "That doesn't even begin to describe it," said Samantha. Reid looked worried, as she launched into a rant. "Garwin have you even seen the damage you did to my life?' she said angrily.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" said Reid "make it up to me, how are you going to make up for four years of being ostracized?" said Samantha angrily. She pulled out her notepad. Intent on ignoring the two boys so she could take notes.

"I, I don't know but I'd like to try if you let me" said Reid. She glanced at him and saw the intense look on his face. "Ok fine on one condition, you answer me honestly" said Samantha "sure of course, I want us to be friends I don't lie to my friends" said Reid Tyler looked away to avoid laughing at his statement. "Did you push me down the stairs in seventh grade?" said Samantha. Reid looked at his desk and took a deep breath. "Yes but it was an accident I just wanted to hug you and I misjudged" said Reid.

He nervously eyed her and waited for her to say something. She gritted her teeth and just sat there. The teacher came in and started the class. So she began to take notes. He kept glancing at her all through class. She was driving him nuts by just ignoring him. She wouldn't even answer Tyler's soft inquiries.

The class ended and she gathered her things. Reid couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her wrist. "Please Samantha talk to me" said Reid. She frowned at him and pulled her hand out of his grasp "what's the matter don't like the silent treatment?" said Samantha "no not really" said Reid "well too bad its what I get all the time thanks to you" said Samantha. She shoved her things into her bag and walked out the door.

"Well that didn't go so well" said Tyler "really you think" said Reid sarcastically. He grabbed his own stuff and followed her. "Maybe you should give her a chance to calm down," said Tyler.

They walked out the door and watched as she made her way down the hallway. People moved out of her way and gave her a wide berth as she passed. No one said a word to her as she passed. Reid looked sad, no wonder she looked so sad all the time. Tyler looked at him, and Reid closed his eyes. He felt so guilty cause he knew he was the cause of her treatment.

Reid walked after her and Tyler followed as well. They both had her in their chemistry class. "Man I thought she was exaggerating" said Reid "no she's not you just never noticed it before" said Tyler "and you did?" said Reid "yeah but I didn't know what to do about it, that's why I kept stopping you from messing with her" said Tyler.

They walked into class and noticed evidence of what she had said earlier again. Most of the class was sitting on one side of the room. Samantha was by herself at one of the back tables. She was right next to one of the fire extinguishers.

Reid did something he normally wouldn't have done before and sat down next to her. Tyler took the seat across from him at the lab desks. Samantha heard the stool next to her move and glanced sideways. Garwin was sitting next to her, not that she was surprised by it.

The rest of the class was staring at Reid and Tyler. Wondering why they would risk their safety to sit next to Lasiter. "Are you planning on following me all day?" said Samantha "if I have to" said Reid Samantha swore under her breath, why was he being so damn stubborn."Are you always this damn stubborn?" she said "yep" he said with a grin "oh yeah" agreed Tyler. Samantha frowned at him and he smirked at her. "You know she'll expect you to be my lab partner," said Samantha "so?" said Reid

"Hey what about me?" said Tyler. A tiny blond girl sat down next to Tyler "I'll be your partner, Tyler" the girl almost purred. "Ah, thanks," said Tyler he looked at Reid with a look that plainly said help me. Reid laughed at him and Tyler glared at him "sure go ahead and join us" said Reid "hi I'm Jamie" said the girl sitting down across from Samantha. "I'm Reid, Reid Garwin and this is Samantha, you already know Tyler" said Reid.

The girl smiled and sat down "nice to meet you" said Jamie. She sat down next to Tyler and pulled out her books. The teacher walked in and greeted the class as she passed. She gave a second glance at Samantha as she passed. Unused to seeing anyone sitting near her.

The teacher greeted the class and then took roll. Once again glancing twice at Samantha when she answered roll call and again when Garwin did as well. After she was done with roll call she outlined the lab assignment "now the chemical is very flammable if you mix it so keep them separate from the heated beaker until after you add the first ingredient I gave you" said the teacher.

The teacher glanced at Samantha repeatedly as she said it. Reid retrieved the necessary beakers the teacher told them to use. He wouldn't let Samantha do anything. She glared at him as he insisted on pouring the chemicals into the beakers. He finished pouring the first one and looked around the room. For some reason he was experiencing déjà vu.

Then he realized why, he glanced back and noticed that Samantha had started to pour the second chemical but she had dripped some on the table."Oh shit" he said and grabbed her just in time to pull her out of the way before the chemicals caught fire and spit out a fireball in Samantha's direction. The teacher having expected this was already near their table. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

Reid was still holding her close to him."Mr Garwin you can stop hugging ms Lasiter now" said the teacher Reid blushed and reluctantly relaxed his grip "are you all right ms Lasiter?' said the teacher


	11. Chapter 11

Rules 11

Samantha was shaking slightly in his arms, when Reid was forced to release her. He let her go but didn't step too far from her. "Are you all right?" he asked again. She nodded shakily, the teacher asked her the same thing and checked her arms. "I'll let you two make up the assignment later," said the teacher. "For now Mr. Garwin would you escort Ms Lasiter to the nurses office, since you seem reluctant to leave her side" said the teacher. "Ok," Reid agreed shrugging off the giggles the rest of his classmates made with his usual nonchalance.

He rested one of his hands on her back and guided her to the door. Samantha was too shaken up to notice how nice Reid was being to her. She did however notice that he had saved her life. She was shaking as they walked down the hall. She held one of her wrists in her hand. It had a small burn on it where the fireball had briefly touched.

Reid glanced at her as she walked. She was holding on to her left wrist. She had obviously been hurt it but at least she was alive. He did it, he prevented her from dying. He had a vision and he acted on it, he couldn't wait to tell the others. He barely held back the urge to smile as he realized that Samantha was leaning against him with out protesting. He had the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her for as long as he could, unfortunately acting on that urge would get him slapped.

Chase was sitting in class when he had a bad feeling. Last night had gone quite well despite the close call. He was still worried that Garwin wouldn't take the bait. He didn't like using Samantha or placing her in danger. Especially since he was unsure whether Garwin would help her or not.

He was relieved when a glance out the window proved that Garwin had indeed taken the bait. Unfortunately it looked like he intended to take a whole lot more from Chase's perspective. Chase broke the pencil in his hand by squeezing too hard on it. The whole time he was watching the couple walk towards the main building. She was nursing her left hand and Chase thought she must have not gotten out of the way in time. Or Garwin had slower reflexes than he thought.

Chase was absurdly angered by the way Reid had his arm around Samantha. The bell rang and he shoved his things away. He wanted her to get close enough to them to spy on them, not for her to form attachments to them.

Albeit he was supposed to be acting like he was interested in Kate, just so he could get closer to Pogue. He had already gone with the two girls to restock their rooms last night. Kate had asked him to go with them to the movies afterwards. Sarah had bowed out to go with Caleb. Which left him alone with Kate who was claiming that Pogue was having his bike fixed. Samantha couldn't have picked better timing to wreck the boy's bike.

He pushed his anger to the back burner; Reid would have to wait for later. First things first, deal with two older boys first. He could always eliminate Reid later after he got Caleb's power. Maybe even torture them for a while until he got bored.

In the meantime he would have to talk to Samantha, he didn't want her getting too close to this. He would deal with Garwin for making moves on her later. Maybe tonight when they went to Nicky's he could arrange for Reid to get his ass kicked by someone.

The only thing he didn't like was that he wanted to take Samantha with him.

The nurse hummed and hawed over Samantha's burn on her wrist "it could have been much worse" said the woman. She wrapped it with some gauze after she put something on it. Reid walked her back to class. She silently walked by his side. The silence was beginning to unnerve him.

"So are we friends yet?" he asked she looked at him funny "I guess why?" said Samantha "ah, just cause I wanted to ask you something" said Reid "what?" she answered cautiously. "Just if you'd like to join us at Nicky's tonight?" said Reid "ah I don't know I'd have to ask my dad" said Samantha "ok, I'll give you my number and if he says yes, you can either meet us there or we can pick you up" said Reid

She seemed to be hesitating about something. "Look I know you don't exactly trust me but I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable I promise," said Reid. They had stopped walking in the hall and Samantha was looking at him funny. "I'll think about it," said Samantha. After I talk to Chase about it first she thought. He nodded and held the door for her "well we're back" said Reid. The classroom was now deserted except for the teacher.

"Ah so glad your back, Ms Lasiter I need to have a word with you, you can go now Mr. Garwin." Said the woman. Reid looked at the teacher then back at Samantha, before he grabbed his bag and threw it over a shoulder. He waved to her as he walked out the door.

Whatever the teacher wanted to talk about Reid could tell that it wasn't good. He actually debated on leaving her there but there wasn't much he could do.

"Ms Lasiter this is the twelfth time you've injured yourself or someone else in my class, is there something that's going on with you that I should know about?" said the woman. "No, I'm fine, I've always been a bit of a klutz," said Samantha "yes I know of your reputation around here," said the teacher. "But it still concerns me when a student repeatedly hurts themselves" said the teacher "Mrs. Bonaham, their accidents I'm not doing it on purpose" said Samantha

"Well I should hope not but I have to ask have you ever seen a counselor for your habit?" said Mrs. Bonaham "yes I have and one for my dad's divorce and several other things that I refuse to discuss with you" said Samantha.

"Ms Lasiter this is serious if I feel you pose a danger to the rest of the class I will have to make alternate arrangements" said Bonaham

"I'll see what I can do about the situation, if not maybe we can come up with something that works for both of us" said Samantha. She had learned how to negotiate from all the psychiatrists she had been to over the years. It had certainly come in handy around here. "Very well, we will have to see, you were very lucky today ms Lasiter, you should thank Mr. Garwin for his quick thinking" said Mrs. Bonaham.

With that said the teacher walked back over to her desk and Samantha grabbed her stuff and headed for the was walking across the campus when her cell phone rang. She looked around and answered it quickly. "What's going on why were you at the infirmary?" said Chase. "Oh, I almost blew up chem. Class, you" said Samantha "was worried, how are things going?" said Chase.

"Great why?" said Samantha "just be careful I don't trust Garwin" said Chase. "Its all right, he actually apologized to me this morning for being an ass for the last four years" said Samantha with a laugh. She was opening her locker to retrieve something."Yeah well just be careful he has a reputation as a player," said Chase.

"I know, I used to go here remember," said Samantha. "Oh you'll never guess what he asked me," said Samantha. She put her chemistry book away and pulled out another one for another class. "What?" said Chase. He tried hard to keep the angry edge out of his voice.

"To go with them to Nicky's tonight" said Samantha. She didn't catch the way he had asked what.

"Don't go," said Chase "why not?" said Samantha. She actually wanted to go to Nicky's she had heard about the place but never had the opportunity to go. Now she was being invited and she actually wanted to say yes. She was sure her dad would have no problem with it either, so why was Chase?

"You've done enough, and I don't want to tip our hand," said chase. "I won't even talk to you, and I can pretend I don't know you, I'm in drama club" said Samantha "you are?" said Chase "yes, I am" said Samantha. He sighed the girl was stubborn and he could tell he was going to have a fight on his hands if he insisted. "Fine but you make sure Garwin keeps his hands to himself or I will break more than an arm" said Chase.

Then he hung up on her. Samantha looked at the phone in her hand in shock. Was he jealous was that why he acted like that? She couldn't tell, having never had a boyfriend before now.

She wasn't sure what else Chase would break on Garwin but she hoped he behaved himself tonight. Just so Chase wouldn't hurt him.


	12. Chapter 12

Rules 12

Samantha had no problem convincing her dad to let her go meet some friends at Nicky's. Other than imposing a curfew on her that was. She negotiated with him for a few more hours, even though she didn't really intend to be out that long she wanted to be safe if she forgot to check the time.

She put on some tight jeans she had been saving for a special occasion and a tight baby doll tee. Then she put in the contacts she bought. Before she headed for the club. She was going to have fun tonight, she swore she would.

She pulled out of the driveway and drove the short distance to Nicky's. It was really only a few blocks away from her house. She didn't see the other boy's cars but Tyler's truck was parked outside. So she walked in. Nicky's place wasn't very busy yet. The evening crowd hadn't begun to filter in yet. Samantha stood at the door for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted to the light. She took in her surroundings while she stood there.

With make up on and her hair done, she looked different. Hopefully no one would recognize her. She spotted Garwin and Tyler warming up on a pool table and just watched them for a few seconds.

She was thinking about her plans with Chase and Chase's reaction to her date with Garwin. Or at least it was close to a date seemed really worried about her. Maybe he was worried he would lose her to Reid. She walked closer and Tyler tapped Reid's arm and nodded in her direction. "Hey you came?" said Reid. He approached her as she stood there. It was Tyler's shot so he took the time to talk to her. "So can I get you something?" said Reid.

"Naw I'm good, just ate actually" said Samantha. Reid was looking at her outfit. The jeans she was wearing looked like they had been poured on and that baby doll tee could have said eat doo doo for all he cared. It was so tight he could see the pattern on her bra through it.

"You look good," said Reid. He was staring at her chest when he said it. "Well I'm sure their glad to hear that," said Samantha. Reid looked up at her grin, and relised exactly what she meant "ah sorry" he said

"Its all right" said Samantha. Reid was about to say something when Tyler tapped his arm "hey I missed its your shot" said Tyler. "you never miss" said Reid absently. "Guess my games off," said Tyler. Reid glared at Tyler and walked over to the table to take his shot.

"Wow, you look good, that uniform sure does hide a lot," said Tyler. Samantha smiled at him. Tyler realized what he had just said and the way he had said it. "Ah what I meant is, that most girls don't look like they have anything in those outfits" said Tyler. Then he realized he had made it worse the second he opened his mouth. Samantha started to laugh, "Gee thanks I think," she said.

"What baby boy is trying to say is you look hot babe" said Reid Samantha giggled at his words "thanks, I think we've already established that fact" said Samantha Tyler sank the last two balls on the table while Reid was distracted. Reid frowned at the smirking baby boy. "So Samantha do you know how to play?" said Tyler "no not really, my grandpa has a table but I never really used it all that much why?" said Samantha "we can teach you," said Reid. Picking up on what Tyler was trying to do.

Samantha grinned at the two boys. It was obvious what they were doing but it still made her feel good to be the center of attention. "Sure" she said and picked up a cue from the rack. Reid showed her how to hold the cue while Tyler explained how to hit the balls.

She was horrible she realized early on but humored the boy's. Finally she decided to just watch them play before she took out someone by accident. She definitely didn't want tomorrow's headline to read "girl puts several local fishermen in the hospital while playing pool"

She got herself a drink and sat at one of the tables watching them play. Several hours later Caleb walked in followed by Sarah and Kate with Chase. Chase glanced in her direction and saw her watching the two boys playing pool. Thankfully he hadn't come in when Garwin had his arms around her waist, when he was trying to show her how to hold the cue.

They sat at table and talked for a few minutes before Pogue walked in. Pogue said hi to Caleb and the group at the table. Gave Chase a hard look for sitting near Kate no doubt. Samantha wondered if she should make herself scarce. He was probably still mad about the bike. Pogue walked over to Reid and Tyler and greeted them. Samantha quietly slipped off to the bathroom, while Pogue talked to them.

They spotted the girl at the bar and did their underwear bet. Reid glanced behind him once, to find Samantha gone. Then he realized she was probably in the bathroom. He took the bet and lifted the girls skirt; Pogue walked off with their money and bought food with it. He was walking back to the table by the time Samantha snuck back to her table. Tyler spotted her first and approached her.

Reid was engaged in a game with Aaron Abbot. "Hey where did you go you missed Pogue?" said Tyler "trust me he doesn't want me around," said Samantha. Tyler looked sad for a minute "why do you say that?" said Tyler

She snorted "cause I knocked over his precious bike by accident" said Samantha

"I'm sure he's not still mad," said Tyler. Samantha looked over at Pogue. Pogue spotted her sitting there talking to Tyler and frowned at her."Oh yeah then why does he look like he wants to bite my head off?" said Samantha

Tyler looked over at Pogue who was indeed glaring at her. He was about to go over and talk to Pogue about it when Aaron pushed Reid into him. Then All hell broke loose and Tyler followed the group of boys outside as they pushed Reid towards the door.

Samantha watched as Pogue said something to Caleb. Then Pogue and Caleb both headed after Reid and Tyler. She heard Caleb tell Chase to watch the girls and she smiled at the irony of that request.

She was smirking at the retreating boys. Chase spotted the smirk and grinned back. "Stay here" he told Sarah and Kate and walked over to her. She leaned over the small railing around the section to talk to him. "So how's it going?" he said "great but aren't you worried that they will say something?" said Samantha. Chase shrugged "I can make up a plausible excuse" said Chase "well you might want to think quick because their coming this way" said Samantha. Chase swore under his breath.

"Don't we know you?" said Kate she didn't sound like she was jealous or anything. Not that she really had anything to be jealous of, technically Samantha was the one who had the right to be jealous if anyone could claim that right.

"Yes, we go to the same school," said Samantha. Kate seemed to be really trying to remember her name. Samantha wondered if she should help her out or just watch her struggle for the answer. "I grew up around here, went to Spencer's for my freshmen year" said Samantha. Kate was still frowning like she still was trying to remember her name

"Its Samantha, Samantha Lasiter" said Samantha "oh!, now I remember you, you're the klutz" said Kate. Her eyes went wide like she had just discovered some big secret. "So how do you know Chase?" said Kate. Chase gave Samantha a worried look, she gave him a reassuring smile "I almost ran him over," said Samantha.

"Oh my god" said Kate her eyes going wide at the statement. The girl could be really comical sometimes. "Your all right though" said Sarah "yes of course she only bumped me with her car nothing serious" said Chase. "How come I've never seen you here before?" said Kate. Samantha shrugged "cause I never wanted to come" said Samantha. "Oh why not?' said Sarah. Her voice sounded like she was pitying her and Samantha hated it, she was no ones charity case.

"Just not interesting to me I guess," said Samantha. Samantha had spotted Reid walk in followed a few minutes later by Tyler. Reid seemed to be brushing what looked like glass off of his sleeves. She smiled in the direction of the two boys and said "until now"

Pogue had chosen that moment to come in behind the two boys and so did Caleb. Kate turned to where she was looking and spotted her boyfriend and Caleb. She turned back to Samantha mistakeningly thinking Samantha had a thing for Pogue.

Kate bit her tongue when Reid walked up and put an arm around Samantha. Chase glared at her when she returned the hug. She smiled at him in response. He would just have to trust her. Kate said, "well nice meeting you" before walking back over to Pogue. Kate put her arms around Pogue's waist and glared at Samantha with a look that plainly said mine back off.

Sarah said, "It was nice talking to you well have to hang out some time" before she too walked over to her boyfriend. Chase lingered for a minute, he wanted to say something but Reid was staring at him. "Guess I'll talk to you later" said Chase. Reid was openly glaring at him and seemed like he wanted a fight.

"Talk to you about what?" said Reid as Chase walked away. "About whatever he's a friend why?" said Samantha "just be careful there's something about him that unnerves me" said Reid. "Okay, whatever, I gotta go guys its been fun but curfew" said Samantha. "I'll walk you out," said Reid.

She shrugged it wasn't like she couldn't find her own car. She put on her jacket and walked out the door, followed by Reid. Tyler walked over to the group and took a seat. Reid wanted to talk to her alone, he sensed that so he just waited until he came back.


	13. Chapter 13

Rules 13

Samantha dug in her purse for her keys as they walked towards her truck. "Samantha" said Reid he wanted to say something to her but he kept choking on his words. He had never done that before and it was kind of unnerving. "Yes Reid" she said pulling the keys out and putting the bag back on her shoulder. "I just wanted to say I had fun and wanted to know if you would like to do this again some other time" said Reid

Samantha smiled he actually sounded nervous to her. It was very surprising to hear Reid act any way but confidant. "I'm not sure what you mean" said Samantha "I want to, to date you," he said in a rush. Samantha looked at the floor. This was only supposed to be a spy job. Getting involved with one of them could lead to heartache later on.

"Look Reid I had fun really I did but I would rather we just stayed friends for awhile" said Samantha

Reid looked crestfallen. He had been hoping she had seen enough to want to date him. Apparently he would have to work a little harder with this one. "Hey no problem, I can handle that" he said.

They had reached her truck while they were walking. So she put her key in the door and unlocked it. "So I guess I'll see you at school?" said Samantha. "Yeah I guess so," said Reid he sounded disappointed to her. Sorry Garwin but I'm not that easy she thought. She spotted something that looked like green glitter in his hair and reached out to grab it. Reid froze when she reached for his hair. She looked at the piece of green glass in her hand "ah Reid why do you have glass in your hair?' said Samantha

Reid shrugged "must have happened when I hit the ground, no worries" he said she brushed the piece of glass from her hand. Then climbed into her car. "Just be more careful ok," said Samantha. He smiled at her and was about to say something else but she started her truck.

The loud roar of the engine drowned out anything he could have possibly said. She waved at him and he stupidly waved back. Then she put her truck into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. He watched her drive away before he went back inside.

Tyler was sitting at the table munching down on some chili cheese fries. "So what gives with Reid and Lasiter?" said Pogue. Tyler shrugged "you'd have to ask him" said Tyler. "I'm asking you," said Pogue. Tyler shrugged nervously swallowed and said "he just likes her I guess"

Pogue snorted great now he had to worry about disaster as well. Chase was sitting with them just listening to their conversation. "Well Chase was talking to her earlier" said Kate. Chase glared at Kate, in irritation. Nosy bitch, he thought. "What did you say to her?" said Pogue. Chase shrugged "we just talked, mostly said hello, why" said Chase.

"How do you know her?" said Caleb.

Shrugging Chase said "she ran me over on the first day of school" Pogue started laughing and so did Caleb and Tyler. "Man that girl is a menace," said Pogue. "No she's not," said Tyler

Pogue looked at Tyler in surprise and was about to open his mouth to say more when Reid walked up. Reid saw Pogue was about to yell at Tyler and said, "hey Baby boy lets go, I'm getting kinda tired"

Pogue bit back what he was going to say. Tyler said his goodbyes and grabbed his jacket. Gratefully heading for the door. Reid followed him more slowly; he was slightly depressed about what Samantha had said.

"So what was Pogue about to yell at you for?" said Reid. Tyler shrugged "just was defending Samantha and he didn't like it" said Tyler. "Defending her from what?" said Reid. His voice had an angry edge to it; Tyler stopped walking and turned back to him.

"He's just mad at her about his bike still" said Tyler Reid was clenching his jaw and hovering on the idea of knocking Pogue upside the head. "Is that why she left, did he say something to her?" said Reid.

"I don't know you would have to ask Caleb, but I know he was glaring at her all night," said Tyler. He was getting nervous about Reid's sudden quiet. Usually that meant trouble "Reid let it go" said Tyler.

"Did she know why?" said Reid. He seemed a little calmer but he was still angry. "She said she knocked his bike over earlier," said Tyler. Reid swore under his breath "damn it!, that would do it though" said Reid.

Tyler held his breath for a second before Reid walked over to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. Tyler sighed, no use to getting into an argument again tonight. He climbed into the passenger side as Reid started the vehicle. He was still putting on his seatbelt when Reid pulled out of the driveway.

"So I take it, it didn't go well?" said Tyler. After a few minutes of unnerving silence. "No not really she wants to be friends," said Reid. Tyler grimaced, "sorry man" said Tyler "don't be I haven't given up yet" said Reid. He grinned wickedly at his friend. Tyler smiled; Reid would have his work cut out on this one.

Chase got a ride back to the dorms from Caleb and Sarah. Who made him feel like the third wheel. He was grateful when they finally got to the campus. He quickly climbed out of Caleb's small backseat. Leaving them to their goodbyes as he strode quickly into the dorm building. He jogged up the stairs unlocked his door to his room, went in shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Samantha's number.

She picked up after the second ring "hey what's up?" said Samantha. She sounded sleepy so he asked, "did I wake you?"

"Yeah but I wasn't really out yet, why?" said Samantha "what did Garwin say to you?" he asked "just that he wanted to date me" said Samantha Chase's jaw tightened and he started to use. "And you said" he asked, "that I wanted to remain friends," said Samantha. Chase relaxed, releasing the energy he was building. "Good, just be careful around him," said Chase.

He seemed satisfied by her answers. "Well then I'll let you get some sleep," said Chase. "Night Chase" said Samantha "night Samantha" said Chase and hung up. Chase was lying on his bed and thinking. Sarah and Kate could be a problem if they talk too much about him and Samantha. He hadn't liked having to answer questions tonight. Maybe he should teach Sarah and her friend to mind their own business.

He sank into a trance sitting there and called into being a nightmare. Designed especially for the two girls. When he was done he went to sleep.

That night Sarah had a horrible nightmare about spiders and when she awoke it seemed real enough to send her screaming. She ended up sleeping in the bathroom that night .the next morning she was tired all day and moody. The next night she had the dream again only this time the spiders attacked Kate as well.

Sarah told Caleb about the nightmare yesterday but he seemed to be holding something back from her. So she did research that afternoon. Kate surprised her when she was reading and she jumped. Kate told her that Pogue had claimed all the witchcraft stuff was nonsense. Sarah wasn't so sure with the way she had been feeling lately she was worried that it was just to real.

She had gone to the library after school to study again, before going to meet Caleb. She confronted him about what she had read and learned the truth.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know it.

She was still having the dreams and Kate was having her own set of dreams as well. Caleb saw Chase use in the pool and decided to do some research of his own. Only thing was Samantha saw them go into the admissions building. She called Chase, after all he had asked her to watch them. "Yeah they went inside, what do you want me to do?" said Samantha "just let them do their research I've already decided to accelerate my plans" said Chase.

"Ok" said Samantha and hung up. She still couldn't resist sending that security guard in the direction of the admissions building. The boys didn't get caught to her irritation. She headed back to her house and waited for Chase to call.

In the meantime Kate had gone to the infirmary and Sarah found her note.

While Caleb called a meeting at the manor house Sarah was driving to the hospital. Sarah found out about Kates condition and called Caleb. Who made the mistake of telling Pogue. Pogue raced off towards the hospital while Caleb headed to check on Sarah.

That is where Chase and Caleb had their confrontation and Chase gave him his ultimatum before leaving. Then he went to deal with Pogue. Chase was incrediably cruel to him just because he had made Samantha cry.

When he was done he left Pogue there and headed to Samantha's. Meanwhile Caleb roused Sarah and took her to the hospital to check on Pogue.

Chase walked up Samantha's driveway and didn't bother to knock on the door. He used and let himself in. "it went better than expected" said Chase. Samantha jumped, she had been watching TV alone. Her dad was out with his new girlfriend so she was alone again.

"Really tell me what happened" said Samantha.

"Well first I kicked his ass, man is he pathetic, if it wasn't for his power I wouldn't even mess with him" said Chase. "Oh and don't worry about Kate, she won't be saying anything to anyone" said Chase. Samantha didn't ask about what he did because she didn't want to know. "So what are our plans for the dance?" said Samantha.


	14. Chapter 14

Rules 14

Chase sat down next to Samantha on the couch. She scooted closer and snuggled into his arms. "Well after I handle Caleb, I figured we'd forgo the dance and go somewhere else to celebrate," said Chase "ooh sounds good, better than a stupid dance," said Samantha.

"Yes it does, doesn't it" he said then he leaned over and kissed her. "So how about a little previctory party?" said Chase

Samantha giggled nervously then looked away"whats wrong?" he said sensing her change in mood.

"I just, I don't know how to put this but how do you feel about me?" said Samantha "you know I love you, you're the best thing that's happened to me at this school" said Chase.

"Really?" said Samantha "cause I kinda feel like your using me" said Samantha "I am not using you, if that were so I would have walked away a long time ago" said Chase. She was still looking at her lap. Chase sighed and put a finger under her chin. "What do I have to say to convince you of how much you mean to me?" said Chase

She sighed, "I'm sorry I just" said Samantha he put his finger on her lips cutting off the rest of her reply. Then he pulled his Hastings class ring off of his finger. "Here let this serve as a reminder of how much you mean to me," said Chase. She gingerly took the ring from his hands

"Now let me show you, " said Chase. He scooped her into his arms and headed for her room. She didn't think to ask why he knew where her room was. He laid her down on her bed and began stripping off his shirt.

She watched him with a mixture of anticipation and fear. She had never done this before so she was understandably nervous. He discarded his shirt on the floor and eyed her. She was still dressed. He laughed and used his power to undo her shirt buttons. Samantha gasped in surprise when her shirt undid itself. Then watched in fascination as her pants did the same. Her bra unsnapped and her underwear started sliding down her legs. "Ah Chase?" she said nervously

"Its ok, I'll be gentle," he said softly. He lay down next to her, letting her get used to him being that close to her body. Then he began kissing her all over, slowly. He was tender and gentle even when some of it hurt. When they were done he fell asleep next to her in the bed.

Samantha didn't even register the alarm when it went off. She did however register her father's voice yelling, "Breakfast is ready" she glanced sideways at the sleeping male form beside her. She shook Chase's shoulder and told him to hide. Shoving him off the bed and onto the floor. When she heard dad's footsteps in the hall. The door cracked open. "I made you some eggs hurry up and get dressed your going to be late" said dad.

Samantha was sitting up in bed with the bedding pulled up to her chest "yeah sure dad be right there" said Samantha "oh and you can tell that boy hiding on the other side of your bed that he's welcome to join us" said dad. Then he closed the door on a shocked looking Samantha. Chase laughed from his place on the floor.

He grabbed his pants and looked for his shirt. Samantha was pulling open her dresser drawers and sliding her feet into underwear. She was snapping her bra shut when she felt Chase's arms around her waist. He cupped one of her breasts with a hand and said

"Such a pity these have to be covered up," said Chase. She play slapped his hand and grabbed her shirt "oh stop, my father will hear you" said Samantha "so, I think he figured it out already" said Chase. He slid his arms into his shirtsleeves. Samantha was buttoning her shirt as they walked out of the room. She went first followed more slowly by Chase. Samantha walked into the kitchen on the table was an extra plate, just as dad had said.

Her father watched Chase walk into the room. Sizing the boy up as he sat down. "Well good morning, someone had a busy night last night" said dad. Samantha was about to say something when Chase interrupted her "I'm sorry I don't think I've had the chance to introduce myself, I'm Chase Collins" said Chase.

Her father smiled and shook the offered hand. "Toby Lasiter, so when did you start dating my daughter?' said dad. Chase took a sip of the orange juice. "About the time school started, we met kinda by accident," said Chase. He ate the eggs and tapped Samantha's shoulder when he spotted the time "so is this serious?" said dad. He was looking at Samantha. She in turn looked at Chase, who answered for her "very, we already have plans for after the school year" said Chase

Dad looked at Samantha "I hope they include college," said dad. "Yes of course" said Chase. "Well look at the time, we got to go" said Samantha. She put her empty plate into the sink and gave Chase a meaning filled glare. He hurried and took the last couple of bites and then put his plate away "thanks for the breakfast sir and nice to meet you" said Chase.

Samantha was already heading for the door. She had her hand on the door when her dad cleared his throat and looked at her meaningfully. "Oh sorry almost forgot" she said then rushed over and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek. Before heading for the door at almost a run.

Chase had somehow already unlocked the door and climbed in. she jumped into the drivers seat and started the truck. "Well that was close," said Samantha "don't worry, I'm good with parents" said Chase. Samantha threw the truck into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "Aren't you concerned they will see you with me?" said Samantha.

"After tonight it won't matter" said Chase.

"I mean it I want you to stay at home and wait for me," said Chase. Samantha sighed she wanted to help damn it. "Fine but you pick me up right afterwards and I'm loaning you my truck" she said.

"Ok, and thanks by the way" said Chase "no thank you after tonight no one will tease me again" said Samantha. They won't dare to, she thought. "Keep to the plan as usual, we can't afford to get sloppy," said Chase she nodded and slowed down near the dorm rooms.

She let him out and then pulled around into student parking. She parked her truck and walked towards the first building. Chase still had to get his book bag. Samantha spotted the Ipswich boy's talking quietly together by Caleb's locker. Pogue wasn't present and neither was Kate. She wondered why but didn't ask.

Instead she opened her locker and switched books. "Hey" said Reid when she walked past. She waved to him once and closed her locker before heading towards her first class. Reid fell into step beside her. "So how's it going?" asked Reid. He seemed to be debating asking her something. "Great why?" said Samantha cheerfully. Truthfully for her it was about to be a great day.

"Oh I was just wondering something" said Reid "wondering what?" said Samantha. "If you have a date to the dance?" said Reid. "Actually I wasn't planning on going, why?" said Samantha "would you go if someone asked you?" said Reid. Samantha was about to reply when Caleb walked up and said "Reid can I talk to you for a moment?"

Reid looked like he wanted to run but reluctantly agreed "I'll be right back" said Reid. Samantha really didn't care; she could guess what he was about to ask her.

"Are you crazy? You can't put her in the middle what if she gets hurt?" said Caleb. Reid sighed guess he could always hook up at the dance with someone. Samantha had chosen not to wait and was already heading into the classroom. Reid watched her go and swore

"Reid I know you like her but now is not the time" said Caleb. He grabbed Reid's arm and Reid pulled it from his grasp. Reid didn't bother to answer him, instead he walked into class. Caleb looked at Tyler like he wanted to say something "I know I'll talk to him," said Tyler. Then he too followed Reid into class.

Chase grabbed his book bag and hurried to class, not bothering to even look at Caleb and his friends. Walking past them and straight into class. School went by quickly. Chase in a good mood and the rest of the son's of Ipswich in sour one's. Reid never got a chance to even get close enough to Samantha to ask her out to tonight's dance.

The last bell rang and Samantha loaded her bags into her truck and headed for home. Chase would be by around eight to pick up the truck. She had already thought up a cover story to explain him borrowing the truck. Fortunately her dad went out again so she didn't have to use it

Samantha changed out of her uniform and put on some lounge pants and waited for Chase to show up. He got there some time later but looked agitated. "What's wrong baby?" said Samantha "he sent Sarah to the dance with Garwin and Sims as guards, I can't get near her" said Chase. Samantha stood there and thought of something "I could distract them and you could grab her" said Samantha

He snorted "I said I wanted you safe, not involved in this" said Chase "yes I know but everything's not going as planned, besides I can go straight home afterwards" said Samantha. Chase let out a string of swear words then sighed "fine but distract them only until I've got her then get out of there, understood?" said Chase

"Got it, let me change real fast," said Samantha. She ran down the hallway and pulled out a dress she had gotten from her mother last year. It was way too slinky for her tastes but it would be perfect for distracting a pair of teenage boys.

She slid the bronze colored slinky silky thing on. It was form fitting and low cut in the front, and open in the back. The top was some sort of halter design. It was also split clean up to her thighs. She slid on some heels and grabbed some jewelry off her dresser top. Put in the earrings in record time. Stopped once to adjust her contacts before .She grabbed the matching handbag and pulled her wallet out of her other purse and threw it into the handbag before walking out to greet Chase.

Chase's jaw dropped "wow!" he said in a breathless whisper. "Think this will distract them?" she said. Chase grinned wickedly "my dear it would distract a blind man" said Chase

She laughed "well then lets get this show on the road" said Samantha. Chase laughed "yeah they won't know what hit them" said Chase. He drove her to the school and she got out near the entrance. Chase chose a parking space near the front so it would be easier to get Sarah out of here.

Samantha walked towards the front of the dance hall. Saying to herself "acting is believing, if you believe they believe" she spotted Reid and Tyler standing outside. Reid was talking on his cell phone. Tyler was hovering right next to Sarah. She couldn't see Chase but she knew he was here. Samantha took a deep breath and approached the group.


	15. Chapter 15

Rules 15

Samantha walked slowly up to them. Tyler spotted her first and his jaws dropped open. "Samantha?" said Tyler. His voice did nothing to hide his shock. Reid hung up the phone absently. Before approaching her. Sarah looked at her two would be protectors like they were stupid. She was about to say something when a hand clamped over her mouth and she passed out.

Chase levitated her up to the balcony above them and carried her towards the parking lot. Dropping down by the building he carried Sarah to Samantha's truck and put her in the passenger side. Then he climbed into the drivers seat and headed for the rendezvous site.

Reid approached Samantha heedless of what just happened to Sarah. Tyler wasn't paying attention either. "Wow you look nice," said Reid. He made no attempt to hide his obvious appraisal of her body in that outfit "I thought you weren't coming?" said Tyler

"I changed my mind," said Samantha "well glad you did, do you want to hang out with us, Sarah here is waiting for Caleb but we could always talk until he gets here" said Reid. He turned to say something to Sarah and found her gone "Sarah?" said Reid Tyler turned to look where Sarah had been standing and said, "Oh shit!"

"Ah hold on a moment," said Reid when his phone chose that moment to ring. He answered it and it was Caleb. "What do you mean you lost her, well find her" said Caleb.

"Guys if your looking for that girl she went into the dance" said Samantha. "Thanks babe, catch ya later" said Reid and both he and Tyler headed for the dance hall doors. Samantha pulled out her phone and walked towards the dorms. She called a cab and waited for it out of sight behind the bushes in front of one of the dorms. When the cab pulled up she quickly got in and gave him directions to the house.

She ducked down when she passed the boy's truck and noticed Tyler swearing at the four flat tires his hummer was now sporting. The cab driver pulled out of the school and Samantha sighed in relief. He pulled up in front of the house and Samantha paid for the cab ride and walked up her driveway.

As soon as she was inside she locked her door and kicked off her heels. Headed for her room and changed clothes. Hanging the bombshell dress back up she slipped back into the sweatpants.

She went downstairs and flopped down on her couch. Right now her baby was fighting Caleb for his power. Then he would come home and they would go out and celebrate. Maybe she would even put that dress back on just for him. She flipped channels trying to find something on TV as the storm raged outside.

She laughed to herself, rembering the looks on Garwin's and Sim's faces when they realized they had lost the girl they were supposed to protect. They couldn't even go after her because her baby had insured it with a bunch of flat tires. Samantha decided she was hungry and grabbed some chips and dip from the cupboard. Grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed back to the couch

Meanwhile Caleb was losing his fight until his dad willed him his power. He ascended and his dad's power joined his soon after that. Caleb finally got the upper hand and Chase was flung into a fireball. His last words were "Samantha I will you my power" before the flames claimed him.

Caleb went inside to retrieve Sarah before she burnt to death. If he had looked up he would have seen the energy leave Chase's last location and head for Samantha's house.

Samantha was watching TV when the power went out. She swore and headed for the couch table under the mirror at the beginning of the hallway. Digging in the drawer until she found a flashlight. She flipped it on and was checking the breaker box in the hall when energy shot out at her and knocked her across the room. At first she thought she had been hit by lightning. Or the house had and it somehow went into her.

Then came the assault of memories that definitely weren't hers. The energy lifted her off the ground literally and flung her around like a rag doll. She could barely hear herself begging it to stop. When all of a sudden it all went black.

She woke to find a paramedic and her dad hovering over her. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely. "We're not sure, can you tell us what day it is?" said the paramedic "yeah it's Friday the fifteenth, why" said Samantha. "Well there doesn't appear to be any head trauma, but I would recommend you bring her by and have her checked out that was a nasty jolt she got" said the paramedic. The guy was obviously leaving, her dad walked him out.

Samantha was climbing to her feet when he came back. "You should be careful, you don't know what it damaged," said dad. He sounded worried so she just agreed. Her dad never sounded worried. "Dad what time is it?" said Samantha "ten o clock Saturday morning" said dad "did Chase come by last night?" said Samantha "no honey you were here alone when I came home and found you lying on the floor" said dad. Samantha was aching all over "dad do you mind if I go back to bed I don't feel so good" said Samantha

"No of course not I'll make an appointment for you Monday you go ahead and sleep as long as you want" said dad Samantha made a face like she was about to ask something when her dad said "and yes you will be missing school on Monday" said dad. Samantha didn't have the strength to argue.

She spent the day and the next one sleeping and eating when dad brought her something to eat. She had set the soda she was drinking on the desk when she had headed for the bathroom and forgot to retrieve it when she went back to bed. She briefly thought about calling her dad, and then thought about how wonderful it would be if the soda can just came to her. Then something shocking happened, it did.

Samantha caught it barely, spilling some of it on her. She stared at the can in her hand. Then tried it again with a dryer object. Like her towel off the floor. It did the same and she briefly freaked. After she calmed herself down she called Chase's number. Got his voice mail and left a message

She shakily got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She did the will thing again and a stuffed bear flew into her hand. She glanced at herself in the mirror. For a brief second her eyes were black. She almost screamed instead she dialed Chase again. Again she received no answer.

She paced her room until her dad came in and said something "hey I was going to the store do you want anything?" said dad "Ben and jerry's, fish food" she said on reflex. "Gotcha" said dad "try not to panic hon you'll be back in school the day after tomorrow" said dad. Then he left and Samantha sat down and thought. How was this possible, was it a result of being hit by lightning, was it even lightning?

Or was it something else? She dialed Chase again and received no answer then called her dad and asked him to pick up today's paper.

Then she set up three more objects and tried to pull them across the table or push them over. They did so easily and Samantha began to get excited what if this was some sort of latent talent like Chases'

She heard her dad's car and flung the items back into their places .She headed for the bed . Her dad walked in the door as she slid her legs under her covers. "Ok here you go one, pint Ben and jerry's fish food and today's paper, I'll get you a spoon," said dad. She picked up the paper and ignored the ice cream for now. The front headline read "Putnam barn burned down by local teen, body still missing" Samantha kept reading cause Putnam barn was where Chase was supposed to meet Caleb.

The article basically made Chase sound like he was doing drugs in the barn and Caleb was trying to save him from a fire he started. Samantha angrily crumbled the paper and collapsed in tears. Her dad came in and saw her crying. Set the spoon down next to the ice cream and kneeled down next to her. He hugged her as she cried over Chase. "Its ok honey" he said, "He would never do drugs, that dirty rotten liar," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now sweetheart I'm sure he wouldn't he seemed like a good respectable boy, but why would Danvers lie" said dad. Samantha started to retort with all she had learned from Chase about Danvers and his friends. Instead she said, "I don't know"

"It's going to be all right sweet heart just eat your ice-cream and you'll see them at school on Tuesday" said dad. The he left Samantha to her own devices. When he went to work later on during the day she practiced her newfound talent.

She remembered what Chase had said about getting Caleb to will him his power perhaps Chase had willed her his. Which would make him dead, a soft voice in her mind whispered. Samantha quelled the voice; she didn't intend to cry forever about him. Instead she focused on learning everything she could about her new talents.


	16. Chapter 16

Rules 16

Her father took her to the doctor first thing Monday morning. And called her in sick for the day. The doctor could find nothing wrong with her other than a high iron content in her blood tests. Which was slightly unusual given the fact that she hated vegetables.

Samantha didn't want to spend the day cooped up at home so she convinced her dad to let her go to the library.

It was deserted and she found a place in the back. Setting her notebook and stuff at the table, while she looked up what she was interested in on the library computer. The library only had a few books on the subject so she used the computer with Internet to look up bookstores with the information she needed. She found one right there in town and made a note on the address, complete with phone number. She checked out what she found and headed back home.

This was a subject matter she didn't want casual observers to see her reading. When she got home she talked to her dad about her truck. He insisted on them reporting it missing, Samantha agreed to that but not to reporting it stolen.

When they got to the police station they ended up waiting for a few hours before someone even took down their information. After insisting that Chase had only borrowed her truck the officer asked her to file a missing persons report as well.

Which she did, giving all the information she could. Including whom Chase was supposed to be going to see. The officer asked her about the drug reference that Danvers had stated and Samantha couldn't resist turning the information back on him. "No he said he was going there to talk to them about what they were using" said Samantha. "I see, you wouldn't happen to know what that was do you," said the officer.

"I 'm not sure but I think it was some sort of steroid," said Samantha. There that will teach you not to besmear someone's good name. The cop was writing down everything she was saying, including that she had been dating Chase. "Thank you for the information if we find him or your vehicle we'll give you a call" said the officer. Samantha walked out of the office being led by the officer. Her dad was walking beside her the whole time.

They walked out of the station in silence. "Did Chase really tell you that?" said dad. "Yeah, I just didn't want to get them in trouble" said Samantha. She employed one of her acting techniques in order to sound sad. "I didn't think they would hurt him, he was only trying to help them" said Samantha.

Her father patted her leg in reassurance and she knew he was buying the act. She was sad she would have to hide her new found abilities from her father. "You did the right thing honey if they did anything to Chase the cops will find it" said dad. He started the car and drove back to the house.

"Dad do you mind if I borrow your car later?" asked Samantha. "Yes go ahead just be back by five," said her father. "Sure no problem" said Samantha. When they got back to the house Samantha grabbed her hoody and her notebook and her purse. She would have to stop by the bank before she went to the store. So she made sure she had her account information. She kissed her dad and headed for the car. Pulled out of the driveway and headed for the bank.

The atm was way too crowded so she headed inside. Waited in line for an empty teller and then walked towards one when one was available. The teller greeted her and took her information. The woman rang up her transaction and gave her the money out of her account. "Hold on just a minute Ms Lasiter, I need to have a manager verify something" said the teller. Samantha looked shocked for a second surely her account wasn't overdrawn or something.

An older looking man was walking over to them "hi ms Lasiter I'm Harold Cummings the bank manager" said the man extending his hand to her "would you please come over here with us we need to discuss something with you" said the man Samantha's heart sank did her mother freeze her bank account? "Is there something wrong?" said Samantha

"No, no of course not, I just need to clarify something," said Mr. Cummings the man sat down at a large desk and the teller handed him a file. "That will be all Mrs. Dent," said Mr. Cummings. The teller nodded and closed the door to the small office. "Ms Lasiter, may I call you Samantha?" said Mr. Cummings.

"Sure" said Samantha warily "don't worry its nothing bad, do you know a Chase Collins?" said Mr. Cummings "ah yes, why?" said Samantha "well Mr. Collins had an account with us" said Mr. Cummings "so, what does that have to do with me?" said Samantha "well as you know when you open an account you are required to list a beneficiary, Mr. Collins listed you as his beneficiary" said Mr. Cummings

"Which means what exactly?" said Samantha "well it means that according to state law if Mr. Collins is not found in three months time the account will revert to your name" said Mr. Cummings. "Yes but I'm not eighteen yet" said Samantha. "When will you be eighteen?" said Mr. Cummings.

"Ah in two months" said Samantha "then that won't be a factor since we have to wait three anyways" said Mr. Cummings "ah Mr. Cummings, can I ask how much is in the account?" said Samantha. "Of course" said Mr. Cummings he tapped on a few keys then turned the monitor so she could see. Samantha almost fell out of her chair when she saw the amount. Her eyes were wide "that's not a typo?" said Samantha in a breathless whisper. "No my dear its not, why?" said Mr. Cummings. "No reason" she squeaked out.

"Can I go now?" said Samantha "yes of course we're all done here" said Mr. Cummings. Samantha was trying hard not to shake as she walked out of the bank. She got in her dad's car and leaned on the steering wheel. She was breathing heavily, the amount on that

Screen was more than their house cost. Hell they could add up everything they owned and still not even come close. She put the key in the ignition, she knew one thing for certain her mother must never know. Which meant she couldn't say anything to her dad either.

He was lousy at keeping things from her mother. Samantha laughed when she got that money she would have more money than her mom. She was laughing all the way to he bookstore. She parked in the parking lot for the shopping center across the street. Not wanting people to see her going in and out of a witch shop.

She locked the car and pulled the hood up on her hoody before she got out of the car. She walked over to the stoplight and pushed the button for the crosswalk. It changed and she walked across the street. She hurried to the steps leading to the little downstairs shop and walked in.

The place was dark and smelled of incense and strange herbs. She wandered around the shop looking at everything until she found where the books were kept. She spent a few hours looking up what she was trying to find. Finally she bought several books from the hippy-looking woman behind the counter. The woman even offered to do a tarot reading for her. She declined and grabbed her bag heading for the door. She walked back to her car just as quickly as she left it and drove back to her house.

She waited until after dad left for work to begin reading her purchases. She set the candles up she had bought and actually tried a few of them just to see if they would work. She had the feeling she could make even the stupid sounding ones work.

She started with a simple luck spell casting it on one of the girls who was just like her and then a love spell on Aaron Abbot, making him fall for an incredibly stupid airhead in his homeroom class. Then she cast a wake up spell on kira, just to see what she would do.

Samantha then went to sleep she would see how well her spells worked tomorrow.

The next morning she ended up borrowing her dad's car again, while he got a ride from his new girlfriend.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked. She got out of her car and confidently strode towards the building where she had her first class. As she passed students turned their heads. She walked right past the son's with her head held high. When before she used to slink past them. Reid watched her pass them with an air of confidence she had never shown before.

She opened her locker and grabbed her books. Then she headed for her class. As she passed she noticed that Kira was not walking beside Aaron, instead she was talking to one of his best friends. Aaron was hitting on Marjorie Thompson the shy fat girl who had always had a crush on him.

As Samantha passed her she heard her say "yeah sure" to whatever Aaron had asked her. Samantha grinned to herself and took a seat in the middle of the class. She was thru with hiding. She was powerful now and she intended to change things with it. She opened her notebook and made herself ready to take notes.

She watched as Tyler followed by Reid walked into the classroom. Reid sat down next to her."Hey how's it going?" said Reid. "Great why?" said Samantha "cause you left the dance early Friday night" said Reid.

"Yeah I had a family emergency," said Samantha "oh I see cause we couldn't find you," said Tyler. "Why would you want to find me?" said Samantha. "Cause we.." said Tyler then the teacher walked in and said "Mr. Sims shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" said the teacher "sorry of course, Mr. Anderson" said Tyler.

Samantha tried not to laugh at the boy. Sarah walked in and sat down near Tyler and Reid. She was on the other side of Tyler who was sitting next to Reid. "Hi Samantha right, can we talk?" said Sarah. Samantha looked mildly surprised at this but nodded yes.

The class went by quickly and Samantha was regretting saying yes to Sarah's request. She almost avoided the girl when class let out but decided to humor her.

"Can I ask you something?" said Sarah. Reid and Tyler had paused to wait for Sarah. Since Friday night they had been tailing her everywhere at Caleb's request. It was beginning to get annoying to Sarah.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" said Sarah. Whatever Sarah had to say she didn't want to say it in front of the boys. "Sure we'll be in the hall" said Reid "thanks," said Sarah. Sarah waited until they both left before she said anything "so why did you do it?" said Sarah "do what?" said Samantha she was confused by her question. "Distract the boys for Chase Friday night" said Sarah. "Chase wasn't there Friday night," said Samantha feigning confusion.

"Yeah he was and you know he was," said Sarah. "So what if I did?" said Samantha Sarah stepped closer to Samantha's so no one else would hear her "because he tried to kill me that night" said Sarah

"Chase would never do that," said Samantha "then you obviously didn't know him very well," said Sarah. Then she walked out of the class. Samantha swore, great three months of pretending like she wasn't even close to Chase and one girl shatters it with a question


	17. Chapter 17

Rules 16

Samantha walked out of class to find all four of the Ipswich boys and the two girlfriends. They were blocking her path and Samantha knew instantly that Sarah had just been a ruse to get her to talk. Samantha feigned nonchalance and walked towards them intent on walking past them.

She was just about to get past them when both Caleb and Pogue stepped in her way. She made a move to pass them and once again they blocked her. She rocked back on her heels and glared at them. The other two boys moved in closer to her. While the two girls hung back. "Why?" said Caleb. Samantha looked confused could these people not ask a straight question? "Why what?" said Samantha

"Why did you help him?" said Caleb "because I was dating him," said Samantha. Reid looked shocked then hurt for a second "why?" said Reid. "Because he didn't treat me like a freak" said Samantha

"I apologized for that," said Reid. He sounded genuinely hurt by her duplicity. "So the dress was just to distract us Friday night?" said Tyler. He sounded angry, angrier than she had ever heard him "yes it was" Samantha answered honestly.

"How involved in this were you?" said Caleb. He sounded pissed as well, Pogue was silent but a look at his face confirmed that he was angry too. "That's none of your business," said Samantha.

Caleb's jaw tightened and he said, "I'm making it my business" he moved into her path again every line of his body was screaming rage. So Samantha chose her words carefully.

"Enough to know why he was doing it" said Samantha. The group had enough time to register shock before she pushed her way past them and she made a dash for her next class.

They watched her go with pissed off and shocked looks on their faces. Samantha sat down near the front of the class. Hoping her proximity to the teacher would prevent any reprisals from the son's in class.

Tyler walked in and walked right up to where she was sitting. Taking a seat next to her. He smirked at her, but it wasn't a pleasant smirk. "Why?" he said softly. She avoided looking at him and he grabbed her hand. "Let go," said Samantha "when you answer me" said Tyler. "Because he asked me to," she said pulling her hand from his grip. "We need to talk," said Tyler

"No" she said "why what are you afraid of?" said Tyler she looked at him and answered honestly "you" said Samantha "good" said Tyler he turned back to his work and started to write down the notes the teacher had put on the board. Samantha did the same, trying to avoid even looking at her seatmate.

She almost had the urge to hurl when the teacher paired them up for an assignment. She managed to get through it without much undue talking. When the bell rang she quickly gathered her things. "I still want to talk to you," said Tyler. She sighed "fine, I'll meet you after school" said Samantha.

"You can meet us at the barn" said Tyler "no way in hell, someplace public or it's a no go" said Samantha. Tyler looked angry for a second. "Why, don't you trust us?" he said "no" she answered, "fine by the beach, public enough for you?" he said, "fine" said Samantha. She grabbed her stuff and dashed for the door.

Every class she had them in they chose to sit near her just to bug her. She ended up telling them all about her meeting with Tyler just to get them to leave her alone. She figured by the time the meeting came to pass all the boys would probably be there.

She was grateful for when her elective class came around because none of the boys or their girlfriends was in it.

She would have painted scenery all day if it had kept her away from her meeting with the son's. When the bell rang she dragged her ass moving on to her next class. She got to the next one late and took a seat near the back. Kate was the only one in this one and even she was giving her hard looks. This was going to be a very long day. In her last class they were all there and she did her best to avoid the group. It didn't stop them from glaring at her all day.

When a student delivered a note telling Danvers to report to the provost's office. They all glared at her for it. Caleb came back in a few minutes later with a paper in his hand and an angry look on his face. He showed the paper to Pogue who gritted his jaw and glared daggers at her.

Samantha swallowed; it probably had to do with the steroid comment she made to the cops. She was suddenly very nervous. She wondered if she should stay at home instead of meeting them the bell rang and she was almost the first one out of the room. She practically ran out of the school and all the way to her car. Started it quickly and headed for home.

She was a block from her house when she spotted the hummer behind her. She prayed they didn't recognize her. She turned away from home and headed for the mall. She dialed her dad at the stoplight. She was scared and wanted some help. She was very worried that these boys were going to kill her.

So she headed for her dads work. She turned at the next light and spotted Caleb's mustang behind the hummer followed by Pogue's bike. She stopped at the next light and dialed her dad again. Got his voicemail, she told him what was happening and where she was going.

Then she swallowed her fear and headed for the rendezvous point. Pulling into a pay parking area she made it a point to talk to the attendant. She walked past the security guard on the pier and waited for the boys to show up. She spotted them pull into the public parking area and made sure she was standing away from any dark alleys or areas that could conceal anything.

A few minutes later all four of them were walking towards her. They had left the girlfriends at home. They all looked incredibly pissed off.

They stopped a few feet from her. Caleb was glaring at her and they all seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

"What the hell was that bull shit?" said Caleb at last. "What bullshit?" said Samantha "cut the crap we know you told the cops we were doing drugs" said Pogue "no you guys mentioned drugs, first" said Samantha. "Enough games, why are you doing this?" said Tyler. "Because its what Chase told me you guys were doing," said Samantha.

"What else did he say to you?" said Reid. He was staring at her hard and she felt a headache coming on for some reason.

"I don't know he said a lot of things about you" said Samantha "like what?" said Caleb she wanted to blurt that she knew it all but didn't want to throw any gasoline on the fire. "Samantha tell me," said Reid he said it softly and he had moved closer to her. He had a hurt look in his eyes when he looked at her. "Why so you can kill me like you did him" said Samantha Caleb smiled at her wickedly and she knew she had just given up a critical piece of information that she shouldn't have. "What makes you think he's dead?" said Caleb. "If he's not dead then where is he?' said Samantha

He smiled at her and didn't answer her "you never answered me why do you think he's dead?" said Caleb softly she shrugged Caleb leaned closer to her "you want to know what I think, I think you know more than your saying, now how about you own up" said Caleb.

"You first" said Samantha Caleb chuckled "your out numbered honey" said Caleb. "People know exactly where I am" said Samantha. She met his eyes without flinching.

Surprisingly she wasn't scared. Caleb chuckled and broke eye contact. "Fine answer this then how long were you dating him?" said Pogue she shrugged "since I met him why?" said Samantha "and the date with me" said Reid.

He sounded hurt by her betrayal "I was supposed to spy on you" said Samantha. Reid looked at the floor "and when you said we were friends?" said Reid Samantha looked away from him "I.. I was just trying to be nice, I honestly still haven't forgiven you for everything, sorry" said Samantha Reid bit his lip and said "we're even now"

"What did you hear?" said Tyler he glanced at Reid. Reid was looking at the floor. The guy looked hurt as hurt as Tyler had ever seen him. "Just something about using being addictive" said Samantha Tyler glanced at Caleb who looked at Pogue "did Chase clarify what that meant?" said Pogue.

"Yeah he did," she answered without thinking about it. She bit her lip to keep from adding to the statement. She felt weird and wondered why? "Did he say what we were using?" said Caleb his voice had gone soft and far away sounding. It was putting her to sleep so she fought it.

"Yes, he said something about power" said Samantha. despite her best effort to stop herself from saying anything. "Did he say what that power was?" said Tyler. His voice was soft too and she found herself leaning on the rail behind her. Just to keep from falling down. She glanced at Reid and saw that his eyes were partially hooded and black

She shook her head and fought with her own power for all that she was worth.

"What did he say it was?" demanded Caleb he grabbed her shoulders and almost shook her. She looked him in the eyes and gave a final effort to push off the effects of their spell. Then she slammed outward with her energy. They fell backwards in surprise. "The same thing he willed to me" she answered and ran for her car.


	18. Chapter 18

Rules 18

Samantha ran for all that she was worth convinced now that the boys meant to kill her. She reacted like they were too. She had her keys out already as she raced to her car unlocked the door quickly and climbed in. locking the doors behind her she started the car and backed out of the space quickly. As she pulled out of the parking lot she saw them running for their own vehicles.

Samantha was praying under her breath as she dodged through traffic. Trying to remember if any of them knew where she lived. She circled the area a few times before finally going down her street and pulled into the garage. She hit close on the garage door opener and sat there in the darkened garage trying to calm her nerves.

Before she finally burst into tears in the car. Her phone rang while she was sitting there and she answered it quickly it was her dad "what's going on?" he asked. She blubbered out everything about the meeting leaving out the parts that led to questions she couldn't answer. "I'm on my way home. Stay in the house and lock the doors." Said dad. "Yes of course" she said.

She shakily climbed out of the car and went to do what he said. She was locking the front door when she heard Tyler's truck. She looked out the peephole as the truck pulled up and parked. Reid got out alone and the truck pulled away. Reid walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Samantha hid behind the door and prayed he would leave. "Samantha please answer the door, I know your hiding behind it" said Reid. He sounded weary and sad. She hesitated and opened the lock. Opening the door wide enough that the chain caught.

"Samantha please we don't want to hurt you but you need to know we are angry with you, you have to understand why" said Reid. "I think you might want to leave young man," said her father walking up behind Reid. "Sir I only want to clear up a misunderstanding, please just let me talk to her," said Reid.

Samantha was shocked that was the politest she had ever heard Reid speak to anyone. "Young man I asked you to leave, do I have to call the cops?" said dad. "Its ok dad, I'll talk to him," said Samantha. Her dad looked at her then at Reid and seemed to be deciding if he should just call the cops anyways. At last he said "you've got ten minutes then if you're not off my porch your leaving in handcuffs" said dad. "Thank you sir, I'll hurry," said Reid. Samantha waited till her dad closed the door.

"I'm sorry if we scared you" said Reid "its ok, I know your just mad" said Samantha "Samantha do you even know what you were helping Chase do?" said Reid she shrugged "not really he never went into that much detail just told me he was getting revenge for something your ancestors did to his" said Samantha.

Reid bit his lip "so he did tell you?" said Reid "yeah, sort of" said Samantha "he left a lot out, like the fact that when one of us wills away their power it kills them" said Reid. Samantha looked at the floor "so he is dead then?" said Samantha "yeah, most likely if you have his power" said Reid. "So why are they so mad you said you would explain" said Samantha.

He sighed and looked at his hands. He leaned his arms on the porch railing. "Because of what Chase did to the others," said Reid. "Why what did he do?" said Samantha "he had a bunch of spiders bite Kate and she almost died because of it, then he tortured Pogue" said Reid. Samantha put her hand over her mouth in shock "he didn't say he was going to hurt anyone" said Samantha.

"But he did and you helped him," said Reid. Samantha leaned on the railing too "oh gawd I'm so sorry no wonder they're pissed," said Samantha. "Then he kidnapped Sarah, which you helped him do and held her ransom in a burning building while Caleb fought him" said Reid. "You see there are a lot of things you don't know about Chase, yet you helped him and I just want to know why?' said Reid

Samantha was looking at her hands unable to look at him. She sighed and there was tears in her eyes "because I thought I loved him" she whispered "did you?" he asked, "I don't know, I thought I did," said Samantha. She sounded sad and Reid hugged her close "then I'm sorry" said Reid "so am I" said Samantha. "I know, and I understand why you did it" he said softly.

"Reid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," said Samantha "you did, but I can forgive you," he said softly. He looked at her sadly "I guess I'll see you at school then" said Reid "Reid, I would have never helped him if I knew he intended to hurt you guys, please believe me" said Samantha. "I do," he said sadly. "Can I ask you one last thing before I go?" he said, "Yeah sure go ahead," said Samantha. "What all did you do for him?" he asked.

"I gave him information about your pasts and loaned my truck to him" said Samantha "and distracted us" said Reid she nodded "yes" said Samantha. "Its ok, I'll talk to them about it, just don't use in public, don't give Caleb any excuses to hurt you" said Reid

The door opened and Reid started for the driveway. "I'll see you at school then" said Reid Tyler pulled up and Reid climbed in, then Tyler pulled away. Her dad stood there watching them go. "That was the Garwin kid wasn't it?' said dad

"Yeah dad" said Samantha. She sounded sad and her dad wondered why "what did he say to you?" said dad. Samantha walked towards the living room and flopped down on the sofa. She put her head in her hands "well?" said dad "dad what if you helped someone do something awful to someone but you didn't know he was doing it" said Samantha

"Did that Garwin kid do something to you?' said dad "because he already pushed you down the stairs as a child" said dad "dad, its not Garwin who did anything it was me" she said softly tears filled her eyes as she said it. "Oh baby whatever you did I'm sure you never meant to" said dad "but that's just it I did mean it but I didn't know it would go that far" said Samantha.

She was sobbing and her dad put his arm around her. "I helped Chase hurt them and I just turned a blind eye to the consequences, does that make me as guilty as he was?" said Samantha

"What did Chase do that was so awful, you said he wanted to help these boys" said dad "but he didn't he wanted revenge, for something that happened so long ago that it should have been dropped long ago" said Samantha. "What did they supposedly do?" said dad

"They got Chase's great grandfather to the like twenty seventh power accused of witchcraft at the Salem witch trials" said Samantha. "And yes they did do it its in the history books so they couldn't be completely innocent could they?" said Samantha.

Her father sat there for a few minutes "why did you do it?" said dad "because of all the stuff they did to me over the years, I just saw what he was going to do and wanted my own chance at them too" said Samantha. "And now you regret it?" said dad "yeah, I almost got them killed dad" said Samantha "how could you do that?" said dad Samantha sighed she couldn't tell dad about the talent so she improvised.

"He dumped spiders in their girlfriends rooms, and Kate ended up in the hospital and he cut Pogues brakes," said Samantha. "And you knew he did this?" said dad "not until afterwards when it was too late to do anything" said Samantha "he did this why?" said dad "because Kate hurt my feelings and Pogue made me cry" said Samantha.

"Sweet gesus the boy was that far gone and you knew it?" said dad "not at first until he started making good on the threats, he even promised to break Garwin's arm for breaking mine in the past" said Samantha.

Her dad rubbed his hand down his face. "So I suppose I should call off the restraining order" said dad "yeah, please let me handle it" said Samantha "oh and dad I should tell you he left me some money in a bank account, but don't tell mom" said Samantha

"You shouldn't take it" said dad "I'm going to, and I'm going to buy Pogue a new bike and pay Kate's medical bills then I'm covering all the ones mom left us with, right before I have the credit cards she's still using cut off" said Samantha "fine" said dad. "I'm going to talk to the provost in the morning" said Samantha. "Do you want me to go with you?" said dad "no I need to do this alone," said Samantha


	19. Chapter 19

Rules 19

Samantha had gotten up earlier than usual, forgoing breakfast for lack of an appetite. She grabbed her book bag and headed for school. The campus was nearly deserted when she arrived so she parked at he first available space. She walked towards the main doors, pausing before them to take a deep breath. Wondering if what she was about to tell the provost would get her kicked out.

She had told her dad to be ready, just in case. If worse came to worse the public school wasn't all that bad. She was thinking as she walked up to the office door. The office staff was already there so she walked in. walking up to the front desk she asked if the provost was in. the woman told her to wait and Samantha took a seat in the office area. It took a few minutes before the woman came back an told her that the provost would be happy to talk to her. Samantha took a steadying breath and walked into the room.

"Ms Lasiter what brings you to my office at this early hour?" said Provost Higgins. "Mr. Higgins sir, I need to tell you something," said Samantha. The provost looked at her as if trying to gauge what she was about to say. "Please sit down Ms Lasiter," said provost Higgins. Samantha sat down nervously "now my dear what brings you to me?" said Higgins. He spoke in a kindly voice as if sensing her distress. "Mr. Higgins, I have sort of a confession to make," said Samantha "what kind of confession?" said Higgins

Samantha sighed "Mr. Higgins have you ever been in love with someone who turned out to be someone completely different than what you thought they were?" said Samantha "yes I have two ex-wives to prove that" said Higgins. "Well I, have an exboyfriend to prove it to, I was dating Chase Collins" said Samantha

"Yes and?" said Higgins. He obviously was going to need more information. "Chase told me lies about some people and I believed him so much that I passed on those lies" said Samantha "ah I see, this is about Danvers and his friends, he's already agreed to get tested" said Higgins "that's not the only thing, Chase was well, kinda of off " said Samantha

"Off?" said Higgins " ok he was insanely jealous and possessive and he hurt people because of it" said Samantha. "And you knew he hurt people?" said Higgins "not until he bragged about it afterwards" said Samantha "what did he say he did?" said Higgins.

Samantha sighed sadly "he put a bunch of spiders in Kate Tunney's room and cut the brakes on Pogue Parry's bike" said Samantha.

The provost had been sitting forward until she finished. Now he leaned back and steepled his fingers. "You learned of this how?" said Higgins "from Chase's own admissions and from Reid Garwin" said Samantha

"Your friends with Garwin?" said Higgins "I doubt it anymore" said Samantha "ms Lasiter these are very serious charges are you sure of your sources" said Higgins "yes sir" said Samantha she looked at the floor, she didn't have to feign sadness. "Well since the student in question is currently missing I can't do a whole heck of a lot," said Higgins. He walked around the desk and sat on it. "But I can say this the next time you question someone's sanity and feel that they are placing another student in danger please say something" said Higgins.

She looked up in shock "but what about Danvers and his friends?" said Samantha. "Well he's probably already taken the blood test and I doubt it will be positive," said Higgins "so do I sir" said Samantha. "Now do get to class and eat something first please" said Higgins. "Thank you sir" said Samantha. She walked quickly out of the office. She headed for the cafeteria and grabbed a muffin

. She spotted Sarah at one of the tables and approached her. "Can I talk to you?" said Samantha. Confessing to Higgins had made her feel better but there were still people she needed to apologize to. Sarah turned around to see Samantha standing there "about what, here to accuse me of cheating next?" said Sarah.

"I, I told the provost I lied about that this morning, I just wanted to say I was sorry for anything Chase did to you because of me" said Samantha

"What do you mean?" said Sarah. She scooted over and Samantha sat down. "We were dating and he was, kinda crazy jealous" said Samantha "crazy I'll buy but jealous?' said Sarah "he only hurt you because of the way he thought you treated me," said Samantha

"And how did he think I treated you?' said Sarah "like everyone else did, like I had leprosy" said Samantha. Sarah looked sad for a moment "I think I understand but why did you help him?" said Sarah "wouldn't you help Caleb if he asked you to?" said Samantha

"Well yeah but I love Caleb and he would never hurt people" said Sarah. "He hurt Chase and I loved him," said Samantha. Sarah looked at her plate of food. "I'll tell the guys what you did" said Sarah "thanks, and one thing though I covered Pogues wreck by saying Chase cut his brakes" said Samantha. "Oh, did he?" said Sarah "I don't know," said Samantha.

"Ok I'll pass it on, thanks" said Sarah. Samantha finished her muffin and headed for the door. She passed Tyler on the way out. She didn't have the heart to say anything to him. He watched her pass without saying a word.

He found Sarah watching her go and sat down next to her. "What did she have to say?" said Tyler

"Just that she told the provost the truth," said Sarah. Tyler's eyes widened in horror "the truth about what?" he said in an almost panicked toe. "Relax, about the steroid charges and what Chase did" said Sarah. Tyler started to get back up Sarah grabbed him "geez will you let a girl finish, she made up plausible explanations, oh by the way if anyone asks Pogue why he crashed he had no brakes" said Sarah.

"Is that what she told him?" said Tyler. "That and that Chase was crazy, not sure if she made that part up" said Sarah. "I hear you there" said Tyler. "I'll call Pogue and give him the heads up," said Tyler. "She also apologized for everything he did to us and thinks it was her fault," said Sarah.

Tyler swore, "Who thinks what is their fault?" said Reid he sat down at the table with some toast in his hand. "Samantha, she thinks Chase was acting for her, that's why he was so mean to Kate and Pogue" said Sarah "why would she think that?" said Reid. "She said it was because Kate was rude to her or Chase thought she was and Pogue made her cry," said Sarah. Reid ate his toast "I'll talk to her about it" said Reid "you'll talk to who?" said Caleb

"Samantha" said Sarah "why would you talk to her?" said Caleb. "Because she's trying to apologize for actions that aren't hers" said Tyler. Caleb groaned, "what did she do now?" said Caleb "she told the provost that she made up the steroid claim for one" said Sarah "she what?" said Pogue. He walked up orange juice container in hand. "She went to the provost this morning and told him she lied about the steroids and that Chase dumped spiders in Kate's room and cut your brakes" said Sarah

"What? How did she know that?" said Pogue "know what?" said Caleb "that my brakes were cut?" said Pogue. Sarah shrugged "maybe he told her" said Sarah. "Maybe" said Pogue. "You could always ask her," said Tyler.

"I don't know if we should trust her, I mean look at it this way she helped Chase" said Pogue "only cause she loved him," said Sarah. "And you can't say that if someone you loved asked for your help with something like that that you wouldn't help them" said Sarah. "I know I would," said Sarah. Caleb paused in his eating "you would?" said Caleb. "Yes if you asked I would," said Sarah. Caleb smiled at her; she had just admitted that she loved him. "Fine talk to her, we need to make sure she doesn't go crazy on us either" said Caleb.

"We could always include her in the group" said Reid the others all looked at him like he had gone crazy. "I think that's jumping just a bit too far ahead of ourselves" said Caleb "yeah no kidding" said Pogue. "Lets not seriously consider letting disaster into our group, I like my limbs thank you" said Pogue.

"She's not a disaster, I made her that way" said Reid. Caleb looked up from his plate and the whole table paused in eating "I cast a spell on her when I was little, we removed it recently, I made her a klutz" said Reid. Caleb put down his fork and glared at Reid like he was about to chew him out "Caleb don't, I feel bad enough about it already, I put her through five years of hell and I have no reason beyond selfishness for doing it" said Reid.

The others looked at Reid in shock had he just sounded mature?

"What are you doing to correct it?" said Pogue "I took it off, now I'm just trying to be her friend and incidentally losing that nickname would help" said Reid. Pogue nodded "okay" he said. "Oh and by the way you can pay Lasiter back for the damages she caused to my bike" said Pogue. Reid grimaced in horror.

"Ok, since I guess it was my fault?" said Reid. He ate the last of his toast washed it down with Sarah's juice and headed for the door "hey where are you going?" said Tyler "to talk to Lasiter" said Reid "you don't have her first period, but I do, I'll tell her you want to talk ok" said Tyler "thanks man I appreciate it" said Reid

Tyler headed in the direction of his first class. Wondering if he should give her a chance. He walked into class and saw her sitting all by herself. He stood there and watched her for a few minutes before sitting down next to her. She glanced sideways at him then quickly back at her work as if he would be mad at her for looking. "Hey, can we talk?" said Tyler.

She looked up at him as though he had startled her. "Ok sure" she said softly. "Did you really love him?" said Tyler she looked away from him as though she were holding back tears she nodded unable to answer. "What he did wasn't your fault you know," said Tyler

Samantha looked down at her lap and Tyler touched her hand "I know but I could have said something, warned you anything" said Samantha "stop, it, you didn't know ok" said Tyler.

The class started and they were forced to for go further conversation in favor of schoolwork. At the end of class Tyler stayed to walk her out.


	20. Chapter 20

Rules 20

Tyler walked next to her as they exited the class. Samantha wasn't too sure about going anywhere near Caleb or the others. Tyler had been insistent though and, she let him talk her into it. As long as they were in public she supposed it would be ok.

Reid was watching Tyler talking to her, she seemed like she wanted to bolt. So he approached her alone.

Caleb and Pogue were at their lockers watching Tyler and Reid talk to her. They weren't sure what to make of Reid's confession. As they watched the two boys talk to her they noticed something. People seemed to walk as far away from Lasiter as they could. Caleb frowned at Reid and he looked away.

"Do you see it?" said Caleb "see what man?" said Pogue he was confused by Caleb's abrupt change of heart, concerning Lasiter. "Look at how they react to her," said Caleb Pogue watched for a second "so they've always done that," said Pogue.

"Yeah they have and one of us is to blame for it" said Caleb he looked at Pogue pointedly. Pogue frowned at his leader. "Man that still doesn't give her the right to help Chase" said Pogue

"No but it gives her a reason to and we made it easy for him to use her" said Caleb. Pogue licked his lips and looked at Caleb then back at them, and then swore. Samantha was shaking her head no to something Reid was asking. Pogue sighed he had to admit she had been an easy target.

Chase had probably turned her easily, and he didn't even need to use to do so. Samantha's own anger towards them would have been like added gasoline to fire. Just being there for her when no one else would talk to her would have been enough. Pogue sighed, "so what do we do?" said Pogue

"I think Tyler's doing it for us" said Caleb. "So we're going to talk to her now?" said Sarah. "We'll take it slow, I think she's still scared of us" said Caleb.

"Well you did corner her," said Sarah. Caleb frowned at her; he hated it when she was right. Pogue grimaced yeah they had done that, no wonder she was scared four against one wasn't good odds.

Tyler seemed to be trying to get her to go talk with them. Caleb decided to save her the trouble and walked closer. Pogue followed a few paces behind him. "No really I don't think that's such a good idea" said Samantha "what's not a good idea?" said Caleb. Reid watched him warily. He liked Samantha despite her betrayal; he wouldn't let Caleb hurt her. "I ah" said Samantha

"We asked her to sit with us at lunch" said Tyler. "Why wouldn't that be a good idea?" said Caleb "look I, I just can't I'm sorry" said Samantha. "We won't hurt you," said Pogue. "I just can't, maybe some other time," said Samantha she ducked away from Tyler and walked away. Reid watched her go with a sad look on his face.

The others couldn't really blame her for her fear. They had been trying to scare her after all. They apparently succeeded too well. They looked at each other Reid was staring at her watching her go. "What do we do now?" said Tyler.

"I don't know," said Caleb "we give her some time" said Pogue."Yeah she's still hurting guys, I'll try talking to her if you want" said Sarah.

"Hurting?" said Pogue Sarah looked at him sadly "she loved him Pogue," said Sarah. "Yeah and he used her and threw her away" said Reid. He sounded angry, and Caleb agreed with him. "Yeah but she doesn't see it that way" said Tyler.

"Then we'll do our best to make her feel accepted with us" said Caleb. "In that case I'll warn Kate," said Sarah. They separated and headed for their classes. Sarah went in search of Kate. Luckily Sarah caught her just in time. She had been about to approach Samantha.

"Hey hold on, she talked to the provost this morning" said Sarah "she what?" said Kate. Kate didn't know anything about Chase or the boy's power so Sarah had to stick to the story they had told her.

"Yeah and she also confessed to knowing that Chase dumped spiders in our room and what he did to Pogue's bike" said Sarah "what did he do to Pogue's bike?" said Kate "he cut his brakes" said Sarah. Samantha's excuses sounded more plausible than what the boys had come up with.

Kate looked pissed "did she say why?" said Kate "yeah he was kinda off and insanely jealous and protective" said Sarah. "Then why did he attack us?" said Kate "he thought you were rude, or that's what she thought he did," said Sarah

"Well I, maybe I was a little but everyone always treats her that way" said Kate. "Yeah but Chase was new and in love with her" said Sarah. "Oh crap, that explains us but what about Pogue?" said Kate

"He yelled at her when she knocked his bike over, apparently he made her cry and Chase saw it" said Sarah. Kate widened her eyes "oh, did he apologize?" said Kate "who Pogue?" said Sarah "yeah he shouldn't have made her cry it was only a dumb bike" said Kate

"No I don't think so," said Sarah "so I don't suppose we have a reason to be mad at her?" said Kate "no not really, Chase was the one who did everything, she just had bad taste in boyfriends" said Sarah. Sarah sounded sad and Kate stopped walking to look at her closely.

"She loved him didn't she?" said Kate "yeah I think so" said Sarah "do we know if he's still alive?" said Kate Sarah shook her head no, "I think he's gone" said Sarah. He's definitely dead if Samantha has his power, thought Sarah.

They had walked into the classroom. Kate spotted Samantha sitting by herself in a corner of the room. Kate sat down next to her, Sarah sat next to Kate."Hi I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Kate and this is Sarah," said Kate

"I know I met you at Nicky's" said Samantha. "Yes we know, why didn't you tell us you were dating Chase?" said Kate

"He didn't want me to" said Samantha "oh I see, one of those" said Kate "one of what?" said Samantha. "A user only in it for the sex honey" said Kate "oh!" said Samantha "you can do better you know" said Kate

"I don't want to, at least not right now," said Samantha. Kate looked genuinely sad and so did Sarah "oh you poor dear" said Kate Sarah just watched Kate make friends with Samantha. "That does it girls night out, we're taking you out for therapy" said Kate "therapy?" said Sarah "Ben and jerry's and mall therapy" said Kate. Samantha smiled at her; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Sure that sounds like fun," said Samantha.

Sarah smiled hopefully they could get her to relax near the boys.

After school let out Samantha called her dad at the urgings of her new girlfriends and asked for permission to go to the mall. He said yes, glad she was finally making friends. They rode in Sarah's car because they wouldn't all fit in Samantha's.

As Samantha sat in the back seat she wondered if this was such a good idea. It could be a trap. Samantha sighed now she was starting to think like him. She just hoped they really wanted to be her friends. She could sense that Sarah knew but the other girl didn't, about the boy's abilities.

They pulled up to the mall and got out. Samantha was glad she was short. "Man you have a small car," said Samantha "yeah I suppose it works if your short," said Sarah. She laughed "yeah but not if your really tall like" said Kate she had been about to say Chase had been. "Its ok you can say his name" said Samantha. "Sorry didn't mean to bring up old wounds," said Kate

"Its all right I'm past the burst into tears for no reason stage" said Samantha "you really loved him didn't you?" said Sarah "yeah but apparently I didn't know him that well" said Samantha


	21. Chapter 21

Rules 21

"Well if its any consolation I'm still learning stuff about Caleb" said Sarah "yeah boys are like that, always full of mystery take Pogue for example I know he's hiding some deep dark secret from me but not what" said Kate. Samantha looked at Sarah and she looked slightly worried. "Its probably just male stuff like male pattern baldness or something" said Samantha. Sarah laughed at the comment and so did Kate.

"Yeah that makes sense," said Kate. Samantha and Sarah watched her make a face. "I just hope its not, I don't think my baby would look good with no hair" said Kate. Sarah resisted the urge to burst into giggles. Samantha was less successful in stifling them. Kate shrugged it off "well anyways enough about boys, didn't you used to wear glasses" said Kate

"Yeah ah, contacts," said Samantha. More like no longer needing them she thought. A lot of things had changed with her. For one her reflexes were somewhat faster. She also stopped falling on her ass, big plus there.

"They look so much better," said Kate. She looked Samantha up and down then headed for a salon in the mall. Sarah and Samantha followed more slowly."Ah Ms Tunney, your usual?" said the woman "actually today we need the works, I brought friends" said Kate. The woman's eyes seemed to light up. Samantha and Sarah looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. "But of course right this way," said the woman.

She walked towards a man at one of the chairs. "Harold, they want the works" said the woman Sarah smiled nervously at the man "but of course please take a seat" said the man. He motioned to the chairs next to him. Kate eagerly sat down, while Sarah and Samantha moved a bit slower.

They sat down and stylists converged on them. Both Sarah and Samantha watched them warily while they discussed coloring, cutting and other options."Ah don't cut it short please" protested Sarah. She was certain Caleb would hate it. "No of course no, just going to give it a little boost" said the stylist.

Samantha's stylist was discussing streaking and highlights. Samantha hesitated for a second then agreed to it. She figured the woman was the professional not her.

So after almost an hour of having tinfoil in her hair and someone using a pair of scissors on them they finally left the chairs to go have a waxing done. After the woman doing the waxing pulled the stuff off the first time Samantha seriously considered knocking her through a wall.

Both Sarah and Samantha were hobbling when they left that treatment. Kate walked tall and Sarah wanted to hit her. Then they put mud on their faces while they sanded their toes. Finally soaking them in warm sudsy water and finally painting them.

They put acrylic nails on both Samantha and Sarah. Kate had them too but she knew how to work with them. Samantha couldn't even open her purse.

The woman started talking spray tan and Samantha protested."Ok that's enough no thanks" said Samantha "oh but you're so pale, you at least could use the color. Someone walked out of the booth as they said it and Samantha noted the person looked a bit orange."Ah no thanks I prefer my orange in a glass" said Samantha "me too sorry" said Sarah.

She was blow-dried plucked waxed and peeled, enough was enough. Kate paid for what they had done and they left. "Still say you should have gotten the tan," said Kate. "No thanks they did enough damage" said Sarah. "What damage you two look great, now all we need are new outfits" said Kate. She headed into a store, in her usual happy stride. Sarah looked at Samantha. "Having fun yet?" said Sarah "loads" said Samantha. She was being sarcastic, just s Sarah had been.

They both groaned and followed Kate into the store. "You know I appreciate that she's trying to cheer me up and all, but I think she's going to kill us with all this so called fun" said Samantha "I don't know has anyone ever died from being styled too much" said Sarah

Samantha shrugged and walked into the shop. Kate was already pulling stuff off the rack that she thought they would like

"Oh look at this isn't it just too cute?" said Kate. She held up a dress that was just plain hideous"ah no" said Sarah "really you don't like it?" said Kate "it looks like a tablecloth" said Samantha.

She was looking through a rack of dresses, looking at the designs "oh that one" said Kate. She snagged a bright red dress with a halter design. Samantha had thought it too risqué and put it back Kate held the same dress up to Samantha and was gushing about it "its would look so cute on you" said Kate "my dad would kill me" said Samantha. "Why? You have the figure to wear it," said Kate.

"Its just that its so, so low cut" said Samantha. "Who cares, this is the new you remember," said Kate. They ended up walking out of there with no fewer than three outfits each. After Kate took them to another store for accessories they stopped for ice cream and then later for, gasp, carbs.

Despite her misgivings Samantha really was having a good time. Kate though a little over the top at times was fun to be around. Sarah was sweet and understanding girl. Samantha regretted that Chase had almost killed them both. She felt even guiltier that she had helped him almost do it.

Sarah spotted her sudden mood swing and elbowed her "just forty more shops to go" said Sarah. Samantha looked dismayed until she realized that she was teasing."Hey don't dwell on it, it wasn't your fault" said Sarah.

"I know but I'm still sorry I helped him," said Samantha "apology accepted," said Sarah with a grin Kate had gone to the restroom leaving them to talk. Samantha looked at her lap"hey we all make mistakes, your was just falling for the wrong guy" said Sarah

"Yeah but he didn't feel like the wrong guy" said Samantha "if he had been abusive or something I would have agreed, but he wasn't like that with me" said Samantha

"Well he was psycho maybe he was a split personality?" said Kate. She had come out of the bathroom and joined them.

"I don't know maybe, look guys I had fun really I did but I should be getting home," said Samantha."Ok, we can call it quits, but you got to promise us one thing though" said Kate "what's that?" said Samantha "you have to sit with us at lunch tomorrow" said Kate

Samantha hesitated, both shocked by the request and frightened because she normally sat with the boys. "I ah don't, know, um" said Samantha "they aren't mad at you" said Sarah "why don't you give them a chance, besides well be right there to knock some sense into them if they get out of line" said Kate

Samantha looked both worried and nervous to them "I, um, we'll see" said Samantha "ok, good enough" said Sarah she didn't want push the girl and scare her away. So they accepted her answer and drove her home. After they pulled away from the house Kate said "she's afraid of them" Sarah frowned "yeah I know" said Sarah "yeah but why, what did they do?" said Kate Sarah debated on what to tell her and opted for as close to the truth as she dared. "They cornered her about dating Chase" said Sarah.

"Oh no wonder she's running scared those morons, remind me to smack mine upside his fool head" said Kate "about the same time I do the same with mine" said sarah. "yeah but that won't solve her being afraid of them," said Kate. Sarah shrugged "she seemed to talk to Tyler and Reid" said Sarah "hmm" said Kate. She was plotting something but Sarah didn't know what.


	22. Chapter 22

Rules 22

The next day Kate put her plan into action. She started by just hanging out near Samantha. Figuring after yesterday the girl would feel more comfortable with them. Samantha wasn't sure what to do. Two of the most popular girls in school seemed to want to be her friends. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare. She knew one thing for certain these damn nails were definitely a nightmare.

Samantha was trying to get her locker open so she could get her books for third period. Unfortunately she couldn't even turn the combination dial on her lock with these nails.

Tyler came to her rescue. "Here let me, what's your combo?" said Tyler. Kate smiled and made her goodbyes leaving her with Tyler, and then of course Reid joined them a few seconds afterwards.

Samantha gave the boy her combo, whispering it in his ear so the hall wouldn't hear it. Tyler opened the lock easily and reached in and retrieved her books. He handed them to her with a smile on his face. "Thanks" said Samantha

"No problem" said Tyler he was looking sideways at her and Samantha was starting to get unnerved. "You look good," said Tyler Samantha was surprised by the comment so she hesitated when she answered, "thanks, Kate decided I needed a makeover" said Samantha.

"You look great, wherever she went she chose well" said Reid "thanks, but I hate these damn things," said Samantha

Holding up her hands so they could see the long nails. "I see what you mean," said Tyler "so how about as a thank you, you sit with us at lunch, Kate and Sarah will be there" said Reid "unless of course you'd rather sit alone, with me," said Reid.

Tyler wanted to kick him. Samantha smiled and ignored his suggestion "sure I guess I could sit with you guys," said Samantha. Tyler resisted the urge to cheer, they did it. Now all they had to do is make sure no one said anything to send her running again

Samantha went through the rest of the day, with either Sarah or Kate sitting near her or Reid and Tyler.

The lunch bell rang and Samantha debated just sitting outside like she normally did. Fear was getting the better of her, until Reid put an arm around her waist and guided her down the hall. He had to take his arm back when a teacher frowned at him for his behavior.

Reid guided her into the food line right behind Tyler. She nervously grabbed only a few things to eat. Figuring she would be too nervous to really eat anyways.

When she reached the end of the line she paid for her food and followed Tyler to an empty table.

Tyler and Reid had arranged for the others to join them afterwards, so Samantha wouldn't get overwhelmed and bolt. Samantha sat down next to Tyler and Reid sat next to her. "I just wanted to apologize to you for scaring you" said Tyler "its ok, I totally understand," said Samantha. "Still that doesn't make it right" said Reid

"We want to be your friends Samantha," said Tyler Samantha glanced at the two boys. They seemed to be holding their breaths.

"Why?" said Samantha

"Honestly?" said Tyler. "Yeah" said Samantha "because we like you for starts and we've wronged you" said Reid. "Wronged me how?" said Samantha. Reid looked at the table and took a deep breath. "I want to be honest with you Samantha, if we do become friends I don't want any secrets between us," said Reid.

"Yeah that's how a friendship should be, now what did you do?" said Samantha Tyler looked at him. Reid was really putting himself out on a limb here. Tyler could tell he was nervous about it too.

"Do you remember sixth grade?' said Reid. Tyler held his breath, please tell me he's not going to confess. Thought Tyler, not now.

"Yeah I spent most of it with my arm in a cast" said Samantha "well that was my fault" said Reid "so you did push me?" said Samantha "yeah but I used to do it that's why I never said anything, I was trying to hug you not hurt you" said Reid he sounded sad and upset.

Samantha sat there quietly, thinking about what he said. "And your telling me this now, why?" said Samantha "because I want you to know the truth" said Reid "then why didn't you fess up then, instead of making me look like a complete klutz?" said Samantha

She started to stand up. "Please wait," said Reid. Samantha huffed and stood up anyways. She dumped what was left of her tray and walked out. Reid followed her leaving his tray on the table.

She exited the cafeteria building and headed for her drama class. Reid raced behind her, running to keep up. "please wait Samantha just hear me out" said Reid. She was on the bottom step of the cafeteria steps. He was at the top. "What else do you have to say?" said Samantha. She was angry and almost yelling.

"Just that I'm responsible for you klutziness and that I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me" said Reid "so now your being my friend out of guilt, is that it Garwin, or is it pity" said Samantha

"I never pitied you, I felt bad for what I did, yes it was selfish and I'm sorry, but I just never had the courage to tell you how I feel" said Reid "well guess what Garwin I don't care, you hurt me and humiliated me for four years, what can you possibly do to make that up" she yelled

She was pissed now and her eyes flashed fire red for a split second. Reid had been standing at the top of the steps arguing with her when he felt himself fly forward.

Unable to grab anything or use to stop his fall. he tumbled down the stairs. When he hit the last one he heard a resounding crack and pain shot up his arm.

He moaned and grabbed his arm. He was lying at the bottom of the steps. Samantha was still standing there but she no longer wore an angry look. Now it was one of shock. She ran forward and kneeled beside him."Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry Reid are you all right?" said Samantha.

He looked at her "no, I think my arm is broken" he said "oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear" said Samantha "and I never meant to either, I just wanted to get your attention, can you forgive me" said Reid

Samantha looked very upset and she was "if you can forgive me," said Samantha "of course" said Reid.

One of the teacher rushed over, when they saw Reid lying at the bottom of the stairs. "Why did you want my attention?" said Samantha Reid smiled at her "cause despite the hideous glasses and bad hairstyle I saw how beautiful you were underneath and I liked it" said Reid

"You mean like as in date me, sort of like?" said Samantha "yeah I did, I just didn't know that's what I wanted back then, we were kids remember?" said Reid.

The teacher called the school nurse who had an ambulance called and Reid was loaded inside to go to the hospital. Tyler came outside in time to see the ambulance pull up. He saw the paramedics putting Reid onto a stretcher and approached Samantha "what happened?" said Tyler. "He fell down the stairs" said Samantha. She sounded guilty and Tyler glared at her. Then he went to talk to Reid.

"Man if your still at the hospital when we let out we'll come up and visit you, what happened?" said Tyler he said the last mentally.

"It was an accident don't be mad at her and don't let Caleb be, we've worked some stuff out because of it, I mean it baby boy" said Reid. The ambulance doors closed and it drove away.

Tyler turned back to see Caleb and Pogue followed by Kate and Sarah coming out of the cafeteria."Oh great leave me to do clean up" he muttered and headed for Samantha. Deciding to take Reid's word for it and chalk it up to accident. He reached her before they did. "Just stick with me and let me explain ok," said Tyler

"What happened??" said Caleb. He said it before he even reached Tyler. "Reid fell down the stairs" said Tyler "then why did I feel someone use," he hissed softly. He glanced at Samantha as he said it and she looked away. Tyler spotted Kate approaching and said "later with the family business we've got company"

Caleb turned to see Kate and bit his lip on what he was saying next."Oh my gawd what happened?" said Kate "Reid fell down the stairs" said Tyler. Caleb glared at him. Pogue glared at both boys in confusion."Oh dear, are you ok, Samantha you look upset?" said Kate. Kate put and arm around her shoulders.


	23. Chapter 23

Rules 23

Kate put her arm around Samantha's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I'm ok, just worried is all" said Samantha. Caleb continued to glare at her but he couldn't say anything with Kate standing there.

"Well don't you worry we'll go see him as soon as class lets out" said Kate "speaking of class we're going to be late if we don't hurry" said Sarah. "Oh yeah, shit, it'll be ok sweetheart see you later" said Kate. Sarah led her towards their next class. Giving Caleb a backward glance as she did so.

Samantha swallowed nervously and hoped Tyler wouldn't desert her in her time of need. "Now what happened?" said Caleb. "It was an accident Caleb she didn't mean to do it," said Tyler. "So I did feel it, you pushed him?" said Caleb

Samantha nodded "actually it was closer to pull but I guess the result is the same" said Samantha. Caleb took a menacing step forward. "Caleb calm down it was an accident, besides her and Reid worked stuff out," said Tyler.

"Ok, I'm lost start at the beginning baby boy," said Pogue Tyler sighed man he hated playing clean up."Ok Reid was talking to her, or more like confessing" said Tyler "confessing what the whole klutz hex thing?" said Pogue "what hex?" said Samantha

"Ah shit!" said Tyler "ah I'll have to let Reid explain that" said Tyler. Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tyler. "Explain it now, he's indisposed" said Samantha "look he was trying to be honest with you, and for Reid that isn't very easy," said Tyler. He looked at his brothers for help and they stared blankly back at him.

"Anyways he was confessing to the whole fall down the stairs thing and she got mad," said Tyler "still mad and getting madder at you, now what hex Tyler?" said Samantha

He sighed and swore under his breath "look please don't be mad at him but when he was younger he placed a klutziness spell on you, to keep other guys away from you I think, but he was a kid so please try to understand" said Tyler. He watched, as Samantha looked more pissed by the minute. Reid was not going to be happy with him if he cost him her friendship.

Samantha turned and walked away. "Samantha wait, please, ah shit," said Tyler. Pogue walked after her, leaving Tyler to explain everything to Caleb. "Samantha wait please" said Pogue. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, to the theater building. She had her jaw clenched and was looking away from him

"Look I'm sorry, Reid can be an ass sometimes we all know that but he cares about you please let him explain," said Pogue "an ass? Sometimes, wow what an understatement," said Samantha. She rounded on Pogue her eyes had tears in them. "Do you have any idea what his little hex did to my life, do you?" said Samantha

"I have some idea," said Pogue. She laughed at him; it was a cold and hollow laugh. "No Pogue you haven't got a clue, people don't treat you like you have the plague, your one of the son's, everyone wants to be you" said Samantha

"Your right I don't but we want you to be our friend doesn't that mean something?" said Pogue. "No Pogue you want me to be your friend because of Chase's gift and a sense of pity, no thanks, now just leave me alone" she said and walked into the building.

The door slammed shut on a stunned Pogue Parry.

Who after realizing she wasn't coming back out headed back to Caleb and Tyler. Tyler was arguing with Caleb about something. He could guess it was Samantha. He approached the two slowly head down slightly. He felt bad for her and now she hated them even more. "Well?" said Caleb "she wants us to go away and leave her alone" said Pogue.

Tyler started swearing again. "So what do I tell Reid?" said Tyler. He looked at Pogue when he said it "tell him the truth, I fucked up ok, happy now" said Pogue. "Pogue she was going to find out sooner or later" said Caleb "later would have been better," said Tyler. Caleb glared at him and was about to say something. "So what do we do now?" said Pogue. He sounded sad and for Pogue that was unusual.

Caleb sighed, this was becoming a nightmare. "We do as she asks for now" said Caleb. "Great then what?" said Tyler "for now we go to class," said Caleb "so who gets to tell Reid?" said Tyler. Both Pogue and Caleb looked at him and walked away from him."Oh great thanks guys" said Tyler

He followed them into the building, glancing at the building Samantha had vanished into one last time before going inside. Class was boring but Tyler wasn't looking forward to its end. He had no idea what he was going to tell Reid about Samantha. The bell rang and he swore under his breath. Walking reluctantly out of the classroom he was dragging his feet deliberately. until he ran into Sarah literally. "Hey watch it, baby boy what's wrong?" said Sarah "she won't talk to him anymore, she hates us" said Tyler "who hates you?" said Kate

"Samantha" sighed Tyler "why what happened, we were going to take her to see Reid" said Sarah "not a good idea right now, she might just break his other arm" said Tyler. Kate and Sarah looked shocked "Tyler that's a horrible thing to say, Samantha is Reid's friend, I'm sure she cares if he's hurt" said Kate. Tyler looked at her like she was crazy

"Doubt it she's mad" said Tyler Sarah looked at him funny trying to figure out why she was mad. "Well I'm going to go talk to her" said Kate. Sarah looked worried "that's not such a good idea," said Tyler. Kate ignored him and kept walking.

Sarah turned to Tyler when she was out of earshot "what happened?" said Sarah "Pogue told her that the klutziness was a curse" said Tyler. "Ah shit, who would curse her?" said Sarah. Tyler gave her a meaning filled look "oh shit your kidding" said Sarah "I wish I was" said Tyler. "Oh crap we got to stop her what if Samantha says something about the boys err you know" said Sarah

Tyler frowned and followed Sarah as she ran after Kate. They rounded a corner and out the front doors of the building. They were halfway across the lawn when they noticed they were too late already. Kate was talking to Samantha who appeared to be arguing with her.

Sarah walked up and said "hey Samantha, Kate, ready to go?' said Sarah

Kate looked at Samantha "I have rehearsal" said Samantha "oh that's bogus you paint scenery" said Tyler

"How do you know that?" said Samantha "I watched you one day, I was trying to get out of the rain and the door was unlocked" said Tyler "oh" said Samantha "look at least talk to him, tell him why your mad, let him explain, please" said Tyler

Samantha had turned to walk into the building. "You told him you'd be there," said Sarah

"That was before I knew he was a lying snake," said Samantha. "You lied and we forgave you, its what friends do," said Kate. Samantha bit her lip and growled, "Fine, let me get my bag," said Samantha

"Thanks Kate" said Tyler "don't thank me yet, I think she wants to break his legs too" said Kate. Samantha came out before they could answer, so they dropped it. The girls rode with Tyler. Pogue went with Caleb in his car.

Samantha was silent the whole trip. She was sitting in the back seat and staring out the window. Tyler pulled into the hospital parking lot. And Caleb pulled in next to him. Tyler got out of his truck and waited for the girls. Samantha got out last and refused to walk next to him. She was still quite mad so Tyler let it go. He just hoped she wouldn't hurt Reid.


	24. Chapter 24

Rules 24

Samantha reluctantly followed Sarah and Kate into the hospital. She didn't really want to be here but she had promised. So despite her anger she came. The boys kept glancing at her warily, like they expected her to explode or something. Tyler was walking as far from her as he could. When they had to all get on the elevator Samantha chose to deliberately stand next to Tyler just to see what he would do.

He backed up and stared at her wide-eyed, until she glared at him. "Knock it off Tyler I'm not going to bite your head off" said Samantha. The boy relaxed somewhat. Then feigned nonchalance when Pogue chuckled under his breath. "Yeah baby boy she's not going to bite you, stop being such a wus," said Pogue. Samantha looked at him and took note how far away Pogue was standing. "Really and that would make you?" said Samantha. The doors opened just as Tyler said "a wus"

He ducked the head slap Pogue tried to land and stepped into the hall. The rest of the group chuckled at him. Caleb shook his head like a parent watching kids argue and walked towards the nurses station."Hi a friend of ours was brought here from Spencer's, Reid Garwin," said Caleb. The nurse rifled through the charts with a bored expression on her face. "They just brought him out of X ray he's in 220" said the nurse. She pointed down the hall, and then continued to ignore the group of teens.

Caleb took that as a cue to leave and headed down the hall in the direction indicated. Looking for room 220."Hey is that it?" said Kate. She pointed to a door sign with a broken number on the door."Yep guess so," said Tyler. He had spotted Reid's blond head lying on the bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows. They all filed into the small room."Hey buddy how're you doing?" said Tyler

Reid moaned and opened his eyes "hey baby boy, what's up?" said Reid. He was talking softly. "Just came to see you" said Tyler "wow all this attention, for me?" said Reid.

Samantha was still standing in the doorway. Unsure if she even wanted to walk in. Reid spotted her in the doorway. "Why are you standing out there?" said Reid. She shrugged and walked into the room a little bit. "So is it broken?" said Pogue. Samantha looked at the floor, she felt guilty enough without the reminder. "Don't know just got it x rayed" said Reid.

He was watching Samantha when he said it."Hey babe, what's wrong?" said Reid. She looked up at him; did he just call her babe? "Nothing, I'm fine," said Samantha "know your not" said Reid "c'mon out with it," said Reid. "I said I was fine!' she snapped She looked at Tyler and the others. They looked worried for a brief second."Hey guys do you mind I need to talk to her alone," said Reid. Tyler looked even more worried as he followed the others out of the room.

"So why the attitude?" said Reid Samantha frowned at the question and sat down in the small chair by the bed. "Tyler told me, or rather Pogue blurted it" said Samantha "told you about what?" said Reid "the hex" said Samantha "ah that, look I was young and naive and so very stupid, can you forgive me?" said Reid "maybe, but your track records not so hot right now" said Samantha "well neither is yours" said Reid "hey I didn't ruin your life" said Samantha.

She stood up and started to walk towards the door "no just plotted with someone who wanted to take it," said Reid. She stopped walking and turned on him, a growl coming from her lips."Damn you Garwin when are you going to let that go?" said Samantha "when you do, and its Reid honey" said Reid "I'm not your honey" said Samantha "ok sweets whatever you say" said Reid "keep it up and I might just break your leg too" said Samantha. "Now please don't I have a such a full schedule today as it is" said a middle aged balding doctor."Ah sorry didn't see you," said Samantha "its all right deary most people don't until they break something" said the doctor. "So it's actually broken?" said Reid

"Yep young man that snap you heard was your bone," said the doctor. Samantha wanted to be sick he heard it break, she remembered that sound. "Now if you don't mind dear we have to set the bones, ah this might be a good time to leave," said the doctor. Samantha stayed put. "That's ok, I've been through it before, I'd rather stay if you don't mind" said Samantha. "Suit yourself young lady," said the doctor

Reid looked scared, now and Samantha for some reason wanted to be there for him. She remembered how badly she had wanted someone there for her, but her mom couldn't handle it."Ok young man normally this is where I'm supposed to reassure you that this won't hurt etcetera but well that would be lying and I suck at that so I'm just going to be honest with you" said the doctor "this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch" said the doctor.

"Can't you knock me out or numb it or something?" said Reid "nope, Novocain or anything else will only make it swell and if you really want to be knocked out though I can have bubba here hit you, but then we'd have to wire your jaw shut too" said the doctor.

The large orderly beside the doctor grinned. "Hmm, a quiet Reid, we might like that one" said Samantha Reid flipped her off with his other hand, or at least tried to, since he was right handed and that arm was broken he had to use his left.

"Now try to hold still and not tense up," said the doctor. The big orderly held Reids shoulders down as the doctor pulled the arm back into place and strapped splits on it. Reid screamed and had tears coming out of his eyes. And strings of colorful swear words out of his mouth.

"There you go we leave those on for an hour while the cast mixture is made, I'll see you in an hour or so" said the doctor. He walked out the door followed by the huge orderly. The orderly grinned at Reid as he left. Reid lie back on the pillows and let out a small sob. "It ok, that's the worst of it for now" said Samantha.

Reid had been closing his eyes trying to calm his nerves; he had forgotten she was in the room. She rested her hand on his leg. He turned to look at her. He had a look on his face that Samantha couldn't place. "I put you through that?" said Reid "yes, you did," said Samantha.

She spoke softly. "No wonder you hated me, I'm so sorry" he said Samantha stood up and leaned over him. "Its ok, it was a long time ago, and I'm not mad anymore," said Samantha he looked like he was going to burst into tears. So she reassured him, in truth she was no longer mad at him. Now that he was experiencing it for himself, she actually felt sorry for him.

"I swear to you I'll never do anything like that again to you" said Reid. "Its ok, I said I wasn't mad" said Samantha "no but I am, at myself, I'm sorry I was such an idiot," said Reid "your not an idiot, you were a kid like you said" said Samantha

"Still doesn't excuse it, I should have been more careful" said Reid "hush, its ok, that was the past lets get past it huh" said Samantha. She still had her hand resting on his leg. He tried to smile but it hurt too much for him to be able to.

"So why did you do it, really?" said Samantha. Reid licked his lips and looked sideways at her. "Cause I liked you and didn't know how to deal with it and I saw Matt Jacobs talking to you" said Reid "Matt Jacobs?" said Samantha "that kid who was into soccer real bad, he was checking you out back then" said Reid

"You were jealous?" said Samantha "yeah you seemed to really like him and I didn't want to lose you to him" said Reid "lose me, Reid I was helping Mat with his homework, the teacher asked me to" said Samantha

"Oh so you weren't into him?' said Reid "no not really, I thought he was cute, like every other girl but so did he" said Samantha. Reid smiled at her "so he wasn't into you?" said Reid "no of course not, he was more into himself, plus last year he came out of the closet" said Samantha.

"How do you know that?" said Reid "I went to the public high school same as he did" said Samantha "why?" said Reid. She shrugged "divorce, finances you name it" said Samantha "your parents divorced?" said Reid "yeah, last year, mom was the only one with an income big enough to afford Spencer's, so I went to public" said Samantha

"Did you like it there?" said Reid "yeah, loved the no uniforms rule" said Samantha "so they treated you right?" said Reid "yeah, most of them didn't know my reputation" said Samantha "sorry" said Reid. "Samantha can I ask you something?" said Reid "yeah sure go ahead" said Samantha "what did you ever see in Chase?" said Reid


	25. Chapter 25

Rules 25

Samantha frowned she wasn't sure how to answer that. Given how Reid felt about the guy she didn't think he would really understand. "He treated me, like a person for one" said Samantha "I treated you like a person" said Reid "Reid you treat every girl like a piece of meat I've heard your reputation" said Samantha "not all of them some I cared about" said Reid "oh really who?" said Samantha "Christy and why does that matter I asked you the question first" said Reid. Samantha shrugged "sorry its just hard to explain, I just liked him" said Samantha

"If that's all it took to gain your attention I would have been nicer to you" said Reid "why would you want my attention at all?" said Samantha "weren't you listening earlier? I like you, always have" said Reid.

She grinned at him "then why were you such an asshole to me?" said Samantha "cause you never gave me a chance" said Reid. "Maybe I would have if you stopped acting like such a jerk," said Samantha "I'm sorry, then, for being such an asshole" said Reid. "And I'm sorry for not giving you a chance" said Samantha "you still haven't answered my question" said Reid she looked at the floor, she still didn't know how to.

"It was just that he was cute and he was just nice to me" said Samantha "then we started talking and he was really interesting" said Samantha "so that night in Marblehead it was you two?" said Reid "yeah Chase disguised himself" said Samantha "so you knew back then?" said Reid. "Yeah he kind of showed me," said Samantha

"Will you think me too forward if I ask how far it went?" said Reid "no and since when have you worried about being too much of anything?" said Samantha. He laughed out loud."Yeah that's true," said Reid.

Samantha looked towards the window she didn't really want to see his face when she said this "we had plans, for after graduation" said Samantha "what kind of plans?" said Reid. "The kind that involve rings and a church" said Samantha "whoa, it went that far?" said Pogue "sorry man but you were taking forever and I heard the last part" said Pogue."Yeah it did," said Samantha "did you sleep with him?" said Reid

She nodded "oh shit you were really serious weren't you" said Pogue "ah Pogue do you mind?" said Reid "oh sorry, just shout when your done," said Pogue. He looked at her funny as he walked out. "You could have done better you know" said Reid.

She shrugged "didn't have that many offers" said Samantha. "Would you accept one from me?" said Reid "that would depend" said Samantha "depend on what?" said Reid "on what your after" said Samantha. She was leaning over him with her face quite near his. So he reached up with his left arm and pulled her down to him. So their lips connected in a kiss.

"Why did you do that?" said Samantha "cause I always wanted to" said Reid. "I think I better call your friends back in here before you get yourself in trouble" said Samantha

"Baby trouble is my middle name but if your afraid then call them" said Reid she pulled back from his hold on her shoulders and watched him. "I mean it Samantha I want that chance with you please give it to me" said Reid "why do I get the feeling that if I say no, you'll still be after me?" said Samantha

He shrugged then hissed when he realized that kind of movement hurt. "Because you know me better than you thought" said Reid "yeah I did that's what almost got you killed" said Samantha. She walked out of the room. A startled Reid watched her go. As she passed his friends outside she told them to go ahead inside.

She made excuses that she had to go to the restroom. But in truth it was guilt that was driving her from the room. The more she got to know these people the more she liked them and the guiltier she felt for helping Chase. She wanted to run but she was in a hospital so she just walked quickly to the exit.

She was trying not to burst into tears but Chase's voice kept ringing in her head saying, "you know these boys so well you could really do some damage with what you know"

The scary thing was she had done damage to them; she didn't want to do anymore.

She found a spot on the edge of a flowerbed and sat on he wall surrounding it. She was shaking so she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

Caleb watched her go and wondered what Reid had said now. Caleb walked into the room the others following slowly behind him. Reid was staring at the door in shock "hey man what happened?" said Pogue "I kissed her and she ran for it" said Reid. He sounded upset about it. "I'll go talk to her if you like?" said Sarah "no give her time, she's still dealing with everything," said Reid. "Why what did you say to her?" said Tyler

"I just asked her why she dated Chase" said Reid "and her answer was" said Caleb "desperation mostly and he treated her nice" said Reid. He sounded disgusted with himself "yeah so we could have been nice to her" said Kate "yeah but none of us were" said Reid. Caleb was frowning or thinking about something, either way he wore the same expression.

"No we weren't, so how do we fix that?" said Caleb "by being her friend now, so she isn't desperate enough to date a psychopath again" said Tyler. They looked at him. "She was going to marry him," said Reid. "Your kidding?" said Sarah "no, they had plans after graduation, he even showed her" said Reid.

"Showed her what?' said Kate. Reid had forgotten that she was in the room. "The ring, where they were going to live etcetera" said Reid. Smoothly covering his mistake with a plausible excuse. "Oh man, I didn't know they were that serious," said Pogue Caleb was unusually quite and Sarah could guess why."Yeah and it was my fault he even had a chance in the first place" said Reid angrily.

Tyler patted his shoulder "hang in there buddy we'll help you sort this out" said Tyler. "Thanks" said Reid Caleb walked out the door "hey man where are you going?" said Pogue. "To talk to her," said Caleb. He met Pogue's eyes and wordlessly told him to keep Kate there. Pogue nodded his understanding and went back to talking to Reid.

Sarah watched her boyfriend walk out of the room; she caught a brief glimpse of him walking down the hallway. She wondered what he was going to say to her. She just hoped he understood.

Caleb walked out the front doors of the hospital. His first instinct was to yell at her but when he saw her his heart softened and he decided on another approach. He sat down next to her and waited until she noticed him.

She was crying and he had the urge to hug her close. "You ok?" he asked startled by his voice she looked up."Ah yeah, I guess" said Samantha "then why are you crying?" said Caleb "I don't know" said Samantha "I do" said Caleb she frowned at him, how could he know what she didn't know about herself. "Come here, its ok I don't bite," said Caleb. She scooted closer to him and Caleb enfolded her in his arms.

"Your afraid of getting hurt again" he said softly "yeah so?" said Samantha "so is Reid, he cares about you" said Caleb "yeah but he can't trust me" said Samantha "why not?" said Caleb "cause I plotted with the enemy remember" said Samantha "no, you fell in love with the wrong man, that doesn't make you untrustworthy, naive yes but not untrustworthy" said Caleb

She looked at his arms around her. "Just give him a chance he's liked you for a long time" said Caleb. "I know, I just don't want to hurt him," said Samantha "then stop running away from him," said Caleb. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "little sister, trust goes both ways" he said softly.

"Little sister?" said Samantha in shock "yeah little sister that's what you are now, to us" said Caleb "even after everything I did?" said Samantha "we understand really we do" said Caleb. "This isn't just because of, you know" said Samantha "partially, the others are my brothers for the same reason but they're also my friends" said Caleb

"Am I your friend?" said Samantha "only if you let us be your friend" said Caleb Samantha looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure about any of this. Not the friendship part or even Reid's kiss.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what I want," said Samantha "Sam, may I call you Sam?" said Caleb "yeah sure" said Samantha. "You don't have to decide right here or even right away just so you know we do care about you, and if you need help we're there for you," said Caleb

"Thanks" she said softly "now how about you come back inside, Reid thinks he scared you away" said Caleb. Samantha snorted, "oh please he is not that scary," said Samantha "you've never seen him drive" said Caleb Samantha giggled "thanks for the warning" said Samantha. Caleb put an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside.


End file.
